Second Chance
by Luuninha
Summary: Doflamingo was defeated, but that doesn't change anything, and Law knew it. Corazon wouldn't be back, after all. But if Law received another chance to say everything that hasn't been said? Do things that weren't done? Maybe he deserves a second chance. [Corazon x Law]
1. Chapter 1: My void

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! I'm new in the fanfiction's world and this is my first one. In addition, english isn't my first language, so I'm working hard to don't make any mistakes, but I'm human too... Then sorry if you find something wrong.

Also, I started to write this fic before the Dressrosa's end (manga), so if you are reading this after the end of this Saga and it didn't finish in the same way I wrote, just ignore and keep reading XD

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece and its characters belong to Oda-sensei, not me.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 1: My void.**

* * *

 _Finally, It's over._ Despite the fact that it had already passed few days since Doflamingo was defeated, those words were still echoing in my mind. I was supposed to be happy and partying with Mugiwara-ya and his crew, they were having a big banquet to commemorate the end of the war in Dressrosa, after all. But all the happiness that I felt when I saw the Torikago disappearing suddenly became a huge void. Something was missing.

Cora-san… I would give anything just to know if you are feeling happy now that your brother was stopped. It was your wish, right? I did all what I did just to fulfill your wish, right? I did everything for you… right?

After a big sigh, I put my head between my knees and my hands in my nape. I know that this wasn't true at all. I really wanted to stop Doflamingo for Cora-san, but what I wanted the most was my own revenge. Maybe it's true what they say.. that the only thing that you gain after being successful on a revenge is just a void.

But it doesn't really matter now, because it's over and nothing will change that.

"Oi, Tral, how much time do you plan to spend here alone? Come on, we are having a great time at the party!" I was so concentrated in my thoughts that I didn't see that Mugiwara-ya was already in front of me.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling well. Can you leave me alone?"

"Aren't you a doctor? You can cure yourself right now, can't you? Come on, let's celebrate!"

"Listen, I'm not really in the mood. Leave me alone, Mugiwara-ya."

"Stop being so selfish! What's the matter?"

"You are the one being selfish, stupid. And we are no longer an alliance, you don't need to worry about me anymore."

"But we are friends."

"I'm not your..."

"Understood!" He said this putting his straw hat on my head "I know that there are some diseases that no doctor can cure." A huge grin appeared on his face and he started to laugh. "I'm going to return to the party before the food ends. If you don't have any intention of coming, at least go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day."

I couldn't say nothing. For the first time I could see Mugiwara-ya being… I don't know, maybe not-that-stupid? Anyway, I was alone with my own thoughts again and after some minutes just staring at the empty floor I decided to do as the Mugiwara-ya said: go to sleep. I got up from the chair and lay down on my bed after leaving the straw hat at the small corner table.

"Cora-san" I started to thinking out loud without noticing "I would give anything… anything to change what happened that day. To be me instead of you. I was the one who should have died, not you. Why did you protect me? You know, that time I was really prepared to die. Why did you change everything? That's not fair. You made me happy, you saved me, you stayed by my side when no one wanted to. Why you had to show up in my life if at the end you would die? Why.. Why you leave me alone!?"

I punched the wall. I really didn't know if that feel was angry or just.. sadness. All that I knew is that I was really in need of a good night's sleep. At the time I closed my eyes I could feel the sleep coming rapidly and consuming me. Probably I was just really tired. Probably…


	2. Chapter 2: A dream

**A/N:** The next chapters will be a kind of explanation ... I know, I also want to see Law and Corazon together as soon as possible ,but it won't take long !

Anyway, thanks to all the people who read the first chapter , and also for those who left reviews. You made me really happy ! I plan on writing longer chapters for now on, what do you think?

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A dream.**

* * *

Not that my dreams were very common, but this one was creeping me out a little. I was in the middle of a forest and it was snowing. However, the strange part was the fact that I was really feeling cold. Actually, I was starting to freeze.

The only thing that was different in this snowy scenario was a light coming from a small wooden house that was near, and I instinctively started walking in that direction. As I approached, the door opened a little as if it was inviting me. At that moment i hesitated a bit.

"It's freezing out there, boy, come in" a sweet voice came from inside the house and, despising the suspicious circumstances, I did as it said. It was enter or freeze to death.

As soon as I entered the house, I noticed that the sweet voice belonged to an elderly woman who was sitting in a rocking chair with a furry gray cat on her lap.

"It's much warmer here, don't you think?" she smiled and pointed to the black armchair beside the fireplace "Have a seat, I'll get a cup of hot chocolate for you".

"Thank you, but the last part isn't really necessary..." When I was finishing speaking she was already on the other room. "Well, then it's fine.. I guess" After sitting down, I looked around me. There was an old red carpet in the center of the room and a wide variety of clocks covered the four wooden walls. The room was small and had just few furniture: a coffee table between the rocking chair and the armchair, all beside the fireplace. In the other side, I could see cat stuff (including a sandbox that didn't seem very clean), an old piano, a longcase clock and a large bookcase with… more clocks.

What was her problem with clocks? Moreover, each clock was showing a different time. Maybe she was just a bit crazy, after all. Or not just a bit…

Anyway, I also noticed that there was just one door (without counting the entry) in this room and probably behind it was the kitchen, because it was from there that the old woman left with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Here, this should help you get warm" I picked the mug and thanked. Perhaps it was the cold that prevented me from noticing the singular appearance of the woman, because it was really… well, unique. She was very shorty - her height was a bit beyond my knee - and chubby. The gray hair was pulled back in a high bun with some daisies that looked real. She wore a dark green kimono patterned with sakura flowers, a large purple band at the waist and was using a bright orange walking stick. Her face was full of wrinkles and her gentle expression(that she was keeping since I arrived) matched with her sweet voice.

"You can drink" She said as she straightened in the rocking chair "It's not poisoned" She took a sip from her mug "See?"

"Sorry, that's not the problem. I was just thinking too much about.. a lot of things. I have no reason to distrust you" I took a sip from my mug too, and I could feel the sweet taste of the drink. This wasn't an ordinary dream, indeed.

"Let's cut to the chase, boy" she started talking as she stroked the cat who'd just lie on her lap "What are you looking for?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, everyone who comes here is looking for something… or someone."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not looking for anything. Actually, I don't even know what is 'here'."

"Are you telling me that you entered this forest by chance?" I nodded "Well, It has been a long time since the last time it happened. Anyway, we just have to find out what you are looking for".

"Sorry, but nothing you say makes sense to me. I am not looking for anything."

"Yes, you are. Everyone who comes here is looking for something."

"I must be an exception" I smirked.

"Almost. In fact, you just don't know what you are looking for."

Okay. The strangest part of that dream was definitely that crazy old woman.


	3. Chapter 3: The door

**Chapter 3: The door.**

* * *

"Boy, what's your name?" the strange aged asked suddenly.

"Trafalgar Law."

"Come on, boy. The real one."

"How do you.." she was laughing like it was obvious that I was lying. I took a deep breath and said "Trafalgar D. Water Law."

She rose from her chair again and went to the door that, until then, I thought it was the kitchen. The elderly took off a key chain with a huge variety of keys from her purple band and inserted one of them into the lock, making a quick movement of locking up and unlocking.

"Trafalgar D. Water Law, right?" I nodded in silence "Just wait a little, boy."

"You can call me Law."

"Okay" She giggled while opened the door "I'll try to remember it, boy."

"Were you lis..." I was brutally interrupted by my own gasp of surprise when I had seen what was behind that door. I stood up for a better look and almost dropped the mug in the process. How could this be real? In front of my eyes was the largest library I've ever seen. It was impossible that this room was inside that little wooden house.

"Boy, you can sit down and wait, it won't take long for my return. Also, I advise you to not stay open mouth the way you are now, you'll end up drooling on my new carpet" She laughed softly and entered in the library.

Was she making fun of me? I was not expecting to see that huge library, of course I'd be surprised... Anyway, I sat down and put my hot chocolate on the coffee table before I actually end up letting it fall on the _new carpet_.

* * *

It definitely didn't take too long for her return. When she came back I noticed she was reading a book while walking with the aid of that garish stick. She was turning the pages so fast that I doubted she was actually reading, but she seemed really concentrated, since whenever I tried to ask a question she just made a sign with her hand for me to keep quiet. A few minutes passed with the clocks noises (that were starting to ger really annoying) being the only sound in the room until the lady closed the book.

"Follow me, boy" her gentle expression changed, turning a little more serious. She shut the door and did the same movement of locking up and unlocking, this time with another key.

"Don't order me around."

She opened the door, revealing that there wasn't a library anymore, but a large corridor with a lot of doors. That didn't surprise me, maybe because I was starting to get used to the madness of that place. That was what scared me more.

"Well, you can stay there waiting for get rid of this place that you judge to be only a strange dream" she smiled and stared at me " or you can follow me and try to uncover the truth. That's up to you."

I hated the fact of having to admit that my curiosity had overcome my common sense, but this feeling didn't stop me from getting up and following her through the doors' runner.

"I already knew what would be your answer, I don't usually take decisions for others, that's not my job."

"And what is your job?"

"Give the choices."

After this conversation the silence walked us through the corridor that soon proved to be some kind of labyrinth with a lot of bifurcations that went to the right, left, up and down. My sense of direction wasn't like Zoro-ya's, but I really doubted I was able to find the door through which I entered, especially with this amount of ports that decorated the walls. Yet, somehow, the lady seemed to know where she was going.

Suddenly, a strange feeling of anxiety came. I've always been able to keep my coolness in the face of different situations, but now I almost forgot how to keep calm. I wanted to run and get to the place we were going... But where was it? Most importantly, what was waiting for me there? What could be so important to make me feel anxious without even knowing what it was? Curiosity was not a good answer. No, something big was about to happen. The question I most wanted an answer was not 'what? ', but if, whatever was going to happen, it would be for the better or for the worse.

The lady seemed to have noticed how I was feeling, because she asked if I was okay and I could only reply with a nod. I really wanted to do a lot of questions, but my nervous state was preventing me to formulate a coherent sentence. Even if I were able to think straight, I couldn't produce a single sound, not even a groan. Cold sweat was crawling on my skin as my fingers were starting to get numb. My breath was heavy and soon it became very hard to put some air in my lungs, so I was forced to breath through the mouth. Was it all happening under the influence of this place and of what was going to happen? I would rather think that my hot chocolate was really poisoned.

"Easy, boy, it's normal to feel uncomfortable at this point. You're really something, since most'd be screaming, puking or even fainting by now. We are almost there, so hold on a little more, will you?"

I just nodded again and she seemed to understand that I was unable to talk. All this reminded me Punk Hazard, when my heart was in Vergo's possession. Somehow this memory made me feel better, not because it was worse than the current situation, but because that asshole had found death by my hands. It was also his fault... Cora-san died that day because Vergo ratted him to Doflamingo.

Again that name was flying in my mind. I thought I could get over all this memories at the moment of Doflamingo's defeat, but I was wrong. My past would haunt me forever, didn't matter what I did or gonna do. Even if I kill Doflamingo. Even if I destroy the marine. Even if I end up with the world government. Nothing will change the fact that I lost my parents, my sister, my friends and Cora-san. I wouldn't be able to see them again. Never. And all I could do is accept all that and move on, living with this sadness.

I was so concentrated in my thoughts that I almost stumbled in the lady who had stopped all of sudden. In front of us was a fully white door emitting such a cold aura that seemed the death itself was waiting in the other side.

"Again, it's up to you, boy" she showed me a golden key between her fingers.

I took the key, holding it tight as I inserted it in the keyhole and turned it. As soon as I heard the unlock sound I put my hand in the knob, staring at the door for a moment. As if I had gone there to just give up.

"Are you afraid, boy?"

While I opened the door, I smirked at the lady and gathered some strength to say at least one answer out loud at the end.

"Not even a bit."

A bright light consumed my body when I stepped to the other side.


	4. Chapter 4: A new first meeting

**A/N:** Just wanted to say thanks for those who are reading ^^

Don't be shy, leave a review! Then I'll know if you are liking it or not.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A new first meeting.**

* * *

"Sir, wake up. You can't sleep here" a male voice woke me, but when I opened my eyes I could see nothing because of the strong sunlight. To make matters worse, I had a severe headache.

"Sir, are you okay?" Another male voice, seemed to come from a younger man.

I tried to answer, but all that came out of my mouth were some groans mixed with my attempt to speak a word without being interrupted by my own incompetence.

"I told you, he is just a drunkard. You owe me 2000 Berries."

"How can you be so sure? He may have suffered an accident."

"Oh, please. He is sleeping in the middle of the street and can't even talk properly."

If their intention was annoy me, they did it perfectly well. Fortunately, my eyes were starting to get used with the sunlight and I could see who the two men were. Immediately I started to look for my Kikoku, but it wasn't there, and when I sat my headache got worse, so I wasn't even able to invoke my _room_. Also, my sudden movement made the two mariners return their attention to me.

"Sir, what happened? Are you feeling well?" The younger man asked, looking really worried about me. They didn't recognize me, did they? I mean, even if the fact that I wasn't a Shichibukai anymore hadn't spread, who would approach a pirate that way and call him 'sir'? They were the drunkards.

"I'm fine" finally I gathered forces to speak "Just leave me alone."

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Then... Are you a drunkard or what?" The older asked, more interested in their damn bet. I sent him a death glare, that was enough to make them go away. I took deep breath and started to looking for something that could be a track for what was going on. I was in the middle of a city that definitely wasn't Dressrosa and was wearing my coat, pants and hat (what was very strange since I didn't remember to put it before bedtime) from usual, but I was without my sword, Kikoku, and I couldn't find even a coin in my pockets. So I was lost, poor, unarmed and with a bad headache. It could be worst... somehow.

I could only think of two places that I could get some answers to find out what was happening, and since I didn't want to test my lucky again talking to mariners, I went to the nearest bar.

Due the time, there weren't many people drinking at the bar, only a guy talking to the bartender and a group (probably a pirate crew) in one of the few tables. Also, it was a little dark there, making the faces of those who were away from any window or door be difficult to see. Since everyone that seemed useful was busy, I went in silence to search for any clue in the bulletin board. As I approached I noticed something wrong. Why the White Beard's wanted poster was still there? He was already dead and there was no one that wouldn't know this. Nico-ya's poster was there too, but she was younger and her bounty was 79,000,000 Berries. Also, I didn't see any supernova's faces. Maybe this bar was really outdated. Or…

"Are you a bounty hunter, kid?" The guy who was talking to the bartender was beside me, his words made some of the pirates glare at me.

"No, I'm just a curious man." the pirates returned to drink and laugh when I said this "These posters... Are they old?"

"Not at all. The captain of our city's navy base is very strict, especially with pirates."

What was happening? That old woman... that door... All that shit hadn't been just an ordinary dream after all. Somehow, I was in the past.

"Do you know where I can find a recent newspaper?" I had to figure out where – and when – I was before I lost my calm.

"There is some at the corner table, but I don't think you will find the today's newspaper."

I just picked a random one at the mountain of papers and started reading the highlights. Fortunately – or not – I found my answer: the news of the Jinbe's entry in the Shichibukai was there. This happened about 11 years ago. Damn woman, why did she sent me to the past? What a sick joke. I wasn't looking for anything at all, especially in the past. _Follow me and try to uncover the truth,_ she said. Yeah, I kind of found out the truth: she was just pretty crazy.

"Hey, what's the matter? You are a little pale, kid." The man from before was looking at the newspaper in my hands, searching for something that could have shocked me. "Do you know someone who is in the navy's dead list?"

"That is nothing" I smiled to him, trying to cover my shock. He seemed still worried, but gave me some space, so I put the newspaper at the table and sat at the bar's counter. I needed more information.

"What will it be today?" the bartender turned his attention to me.

"Some answers" I smirked.

"I don't have time for those who cannot afford."

"Oh, who said that I can't? Besides, you don't seem really busy, there is no costumer for you to see"

"Until now" at that time the smirk was on his face.

Suddenly the bar's atmosphere changed as a tall man came in, catching everyone's attention. All eyes were on him until he sat at a small table, alone. I didn't give myself the trouble to even see his face, the black coat with the word "Justice" in white on his back was enough for me to know who he was.

"Today will be a good day" the bartender seemed really happy "You better go away, you'll end up getting in trouble."

I was about to ask why when one of the pirates came with a bag of money in his hands, handing it to the bartender who immediately retreated to the kitchen. With the corner of my eye I could see the man who was worried about me before approaching "Things will get ugly here, kid. I'm going, you better do the same" I nodded, but remained sitting in the same place while he ran out of the bar.

The pirates surrounded the mariner's table, with guns aiming for him. I was watching the scene very excited, something interesting was going to happen.

The guy who looked like the captain of the crew laughed out loud while he began to provoke the mariner "What the captain of the city is doing here at this hour? Not much work?" all the other pirates started to laugh with the captain "Or are you just a useless that can't even arrest a thief?"

In contrast to the reaction that the pirates were waiting, the navy's captain only put a cigarette between his lips.

"Do you have fire?" his voice was oddly familiar.

"Don't mess with us" one of the pirates said, really angry.

"Oh, I thought you have. My bad." he started to look for something in his pockets "I never remember where I put my lighter"

"Captain, I think he is crazy" one of the crew looked confused.

"Don't be stupid, he's just making fun of our face"

"Found it!" the mariner was showing a lighter in his hand.

"Stop joking, bastard!" they were about to open fire when suddenly the table flew toward them and, in a blink of an eye, they were all dead in the floor. They had been shot. However, I couldn't hear the shooting noises, nor the sound of the kick that made the table fly.

"Have you finished, captain? That was fast" the bartender came back laughing, as if he already knew the outcome before the end.

"Yeah, Yeah. You really pisses me off when you profit at my expense, you know?"

"Come on, It's just a bit. Besides, It's your fault for being too popular"

"Of course" he said with a sarcastic tone "Sorry for do justice. Anyway, I wish I could drink a little without trouble"

"And I wish you hadn't made a mess in my bar. No one is happy after all."

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll ask my subordinates to come clean everything." he flicked the lighter and, due the light of the fire, I was finally able to see who he was. Even without the usual makeup, I would never forget that face. It couldn't be, could it? Yeah. Should be another person who was – REALLY – like him.

"God... Watch out, captain!" the barkeeper jumped over the counter and ran to the mariner. It was then that I noticed he was glaring at me so concentrated that didn't realize that his coat had caught fire due his inattention with the lighter. Both started screaming and trying to put out the fire.

No doubt. It was definitely him. But... How? I was in the past, however eleven years wouldn't be enough. No, something had changed. Eleven years ago he had already been shot by his own brother. So... How could he be here? How could Cora-san be alive?


	5. Chapter 5: Damn Coat

**A/N:** New chapter! Enjoy ^^

 **Chapter 5: Damn Coat.**

* * *

All of sudden my thoughts were interrupted by the feel o his shoe on my chest, pushing me against the bar's counter. I tried to contest, but this made he do more pressure with his foot. Damn, he was stronger as ever.

"Weren't you listening?" his voice was really serious at that moment.

"Sorry, can you rep.." a loud groan coming from my mouth interrupted me as he made more strength with his leg.

"I asked if you are member of that crew of pirates."

"No" This was all that I could say, the pain grew more intense and I could feel something – probably some ribs – breaking.

"Then who are you? I have never seen someone like you in this city before. Why didn't you go away when the pirates attacked me? Was it a show to you?"

"Too many... questions"

"Just answer!"

"Could you.. please?" I pointed to his foot, it was hard to think straight.

"Fine" I started to breath harder when he removed his foot from my chest "Now answer."

"I'm just a traveler who was shipwrecked and ended up in this city by chance." he was really mistrusted "I did nothing wrong" Just a few things. I mean, eleven years ago "I swear."

"I think he is telling the truth, captain" the bartender interfered in my behalf as he handed Cora-san what was left of the coat that recently had stopped from burning. "He came here long after that pirates and wanted to ask a few questions to me."

"What kind of questions?"

"I just wanted to know..." I tried to answer, but in vain.

"Keep quiet. I'm not talking to you."

"Sorry, captain. He hadn't time to ask anything, so I don't know."

"That's okay, buddy." he returned his glare to me "Then, what kind of questions?"

"Now you want me to speak?" I smirked. Bad idea.

"Don't be a smart-ass, just answer" he said while punched my jaw, making me fall on the floor. I could taste blood in my mouth.

"Okay, I understood. I just wanted some information, such as where I am, where I can find a map or a Log Pose. That's all."

"So, why didn't you go straight to the Marine's base?"

Now I was caught. I stayed with my mouth opened, trying to think of something to say.

"What's the matter? Did your stock of lies ended?" he was with a victorious expression stamped on his face.

I sighed. "Are you going to arrest me?"

"I don't have any proof… yet."

"So?"

"Follow me. We will end this conversation at my office."

 _Stop giving me orders_... that's what I wanted to say, but I already had enough problems.

"I told you that you would end up getting in trouble" the bartender was laughing at me.

"Thanks, you just made my day."

* * *

I never thought of myself walking beside a captain of marine through a runner from a navy's base – at least not without some Kairoseki handcuffs in my wrists. Perhaps it is as they say, the life is like a box of chocolates. However, I was expecting life to stop giving me spoiled chocolates by now. Although that meeting Cora-san alive again made me really happy... But what was I supposed to say? _Hi, I'm Law and I'm from a future where you sacrificed yourself to save me_? I didn't even know if he met me in this world at first place. I needed to know more before deciding how to act.

I stepped into his office which proved to be very ordinary; there was a bookshelf, some couches and a desk with a large chair behind it. He was still at the door, asking to some mariners to go 'clean' the bar where we were. They didn't seemed surprised when Cora-san gave the burned coat to them. Knowing him, I wouldn't be either.

"So, what do you want to know?" I asked shortly after he locked the door.

" _Silent_ " As soon as he snapped his fingers, I felt something like my _room_ involving the whole office. I wasn't able to hear any sound from outside anymore and, probably, outsiders weren't listening to us as well. He didn't want us to be heard and not much intelligence was necessary to know what it meant.

Before I had the time to prepare myself from what was coming, his kick on my stomach made me fly towards the desk, breaking it into pieces. When I tried to get up, he sat on top of me, making every effort be in vain. One of his feet was immobilizing my right arm and the other was next to my head, since my left arm was bent at an odd angle and I probably wasn't able to use it anyway. A tiny blood line coming from my mouth was already crawling on my skin when he pointed a gun at my head.

"No lies. No jokes. No questions. What does the word 'Corazón' mean to you?"

"What?" That was the only thing that came out of my mouth. How did he know that I knew? He didn't seem to want to give me time to think, since he shot the floor next to my head immediately after my gasp of surprise.

"I said no questions. You have the word 'Corazón' in your coat. What does it mean to you?

Betrayed by my own clothes. Fine. However, the thought that all this shit could have been avoided if only I had the courage to fight against Cora-san was what pissed me off more. I didn't want to hurt him. I hated the fact that even in that situation all that I wanted was hug him and say everything that has been stuck in my throat. I hated being so stupid. I hated being so weak. I hated being defeated by my own feelings.


	6. Chapter 6: Bad liar Good stalker

**A/N:** Actually, this chapter and the last were meant to be one, but I thought it would be too long, so I just took a short break to finish this and post it. That's why I updated that fast XD

Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Bad liar. Good stalker.**

* * *

"Means nothing" somehow those words were painful for me to say.

"Don't you dare lie to me. Where did you get this coat?"

"It was a gift" I was about to tell the stupidest lie of my life "from a patient"

"Patient?"

"Yeah, I'm a doctor. Actually, I'm a surgeon"

"And what does this matter?"

"Heart transplantation is my specialty. The patient who gave me the coat said that it was a gift for saving his life."

"And you expect me to believe this?"

"Well, it's true"

"I have never seen a doctor with that amount of tattoos. Also," he pointed a finger to my chest, just above my Jolly Roger "this is very familiar."

"It's just a smiling face" I smirked "It is on my coat, too."

"It seems a Jolly Roger to me."

"I told you, I'm not a pirate. I'm an ordinary traveler."

"A traveler doctor?"

"I'm making a research. I mean, I was. I lost everything in the shipwreck. Don't make me repeat myself: I am not a pirate. Nor whatever you may think I am."

"Maybe not a pirate. I'm thinking about a spy. You know, I made some enemies."

"Yeah, of course. I revealed myself to you while wearing a coat that says who I am. I really wanted to take a beating. I must be a stupid spy."

"Perhaps that is what you are. Listen, I don't want to put these people in danger because of me. I don't want to lose anyone important to me... not anymore." He sighed and handed his gun to me shortly after releasing my arm. "Put an end to this and go away. Just don't hurt anyone but me, please."

"Stupid! I'm not a pirate. I'm not a spy!" I threw the gun away "Do not throw away your life like no one cared, you idiot!" he seemed more surprised by what I said than the fact that I didn't kill him "I mean... These people seem to care"

"Yeah... I think you are right." He stood up and helped me to do the same "But I didn't intend to throw away my life." he gave me a twisted smile "The bullet which is housed on the floor was the last one of the gun"

"Were you testing me?" I couldn't help laughing "That was good. So, do you trust me now?"

"Not at all" he was looking for something in the desk remains "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right?" he threw a key for me.

"What does that mean?"

"Your ship sank and you have no place to stay, right?" I nodded "But I don't trust you. Perhaps it's better if you stay at my place. That way I can keep an eye on you."

"What?" I gasped.

"I think it will be interesting. At least fun." He took a map between the books at the bookshelf and made some notes on it "It's a map of the city. If you follow my instructions you will find my home. You aren't allowed to leave there, okay? It's the condition."

"So you are arresting me, but my jail is your house." He made a lazy nod "Yeah. Certainly, at least fun."

He showed his back as he snapped his fingers, thereby eliminating the sound barrier. "Oh, I almost forget. There must be a medical kit or something like that at my bathroom. Since you are a doctor, feel free to use it. I think your arm really needs it." he gave a quick look at me with the corner of his eye before starting to clean up the mess he made at his office "Maybe not just your arm."

I left the Navy's base and soon after I began to feel suspicious glares at me. Probably because of my appearance, I was terrible. However it didn't matter, since I was really happy. In fact, I bet that was what made me even stranger. I was all beaten up and yet I was smiling, and it was the most sincere smile of my life. I couldn't help, I never thought I'd see him again. All that remained was to find a way to explain everything to him, to make him understand who I was. Since I was about to start living under the same roof as him, the opportunity would show up at any time.

But before this, I had another problem to deal with: My lack of information. I mean, I know nothing about his past in this world. I didn't even know if he knew who was Trafalgar Law. If he was still alive, then it was a possibility that he hadn't met me, which means…

A chill ran through my whole body. Perhaps I died in this world. Maybe I haven't even born at first place. Both would explain that cold aura coming from the white door which I went through. I was wondering about what would be the consequences for me to be existing in a world in which supposedly I was dead... until I realized that it didn't matter at all. I didn't give a shit for what would happen to me. All that matters was Cora-san.

When I entered his house the first thing I did was take a deep breath, filling my lungs with Cora-san's smell. It was good... Damn, was I some kind of stalker? Anyhow, the house had two floors, but was small and, for some reason, I wanted to explore every corner. I wanted to know everything about him. God, I had to admit... I really was some kind of stalker.

The first floor was a set of a living room and a kitchen, divided only by a large counter. In the first there was a sofa, an armchair, a coffee table filled with papers and a Marine Den Den Mushi on it, a dining table and a big fireplace that actually matched the city's cold. The kitchen wasn't big, there was only the necessary equipment. As far as I could see on the condiments, he seemed very fond of sweets and saké, but the last one didn't surprise me at all.

When I reached the second floor, I found a hallway with two doors. I chose one randomly and it was his bedroom. There was a bookshelf, a wardrobe, a small desk with a regular Den Den Mushi and in the center a large bed where I couldn't help but lie down a bit. Here comes the stalker again.

The other door was obviously the bathroom which was very ordinary, and his belongings weren't very different from mine. I just went in to get the medical kit. Not that I needed it, but it was better if he thinks I did. With the help of my _room_ I healed my arm, some ribs that were broken and all other minor injuries. After feeling quite well, I bandaged my arm and made some curatives, just to pretend that I actually was an ordinary doctor. If he knew about my power, it would make him raise even more suspicions against me.

I went back to the living room and lay down on the couch that would probably be my new bed, since I saw only one bedroom and one bed at the whole house. It wasn't Bepo, but it was fine. At that time I just wanted to take a nap until he came _home_.


	7. Chapter 7: New life

**A/N:** I'm so happy to see people following and favoriting my fic *-*And reading the reviews really made my day. Thank you all!

Unfortunately, next week my class will start (It'll be my first semester at college, wish me good luck), then maybe I won't publish as fast as I would like, but I will try hard to let a chapter at least every two weeks. Anyway. enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: New life.**

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you again anytime soon."

"Sorry, I was curious to know how was your first day there."

"Well," I took my hot chocolate that was on the same place I left last time and took a sip. It was still warm. "it was interesting."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" the old lady asked as she stroked the cat in her lap like last time.

"I think so." I smiled "I was very surprised. Never thought that this could happen to me."

"You never know what tomorrow will give us."

"Yeah, I agree with you, Lady-ya. However, I must say, there are things that are bothering me."

"I'll be glad to help, so feel free to ask anything. But be aware that I won't answer everything."

"That's fine, I didn't expect you to do so, but I still wanna ask. Then, Am I really on the past?" she just nodded "But it isn't the past I know" another nod "So, It's a kind of another dimension, right?" she smiled without answer, but I understood it as a yes.

"Interesting. I wonder what happened in the past of this dimension." I already knew that she wouldn't tell me, but I had to at least try.

"I'm sure that you will find out pretty soon."

"I'll take it as a challenge."

"I like your spirit, boy. Go ahead, you can ask more."

"Since you asked for... What the hell are you?"

"I wasn't expecting this" she laughed "Well, I'm just a guardian."

"Of what?"

"Who knows?" she laughed louder. I wanted to keep pushing, but I knew it would be in vain, so I just sighed.

"That's enough, thank you."

"Boy, you want to return to your world?" I gasped at the sudden question.

"Can I?"

"Of course. You just need to go through the same door." she pointed a finger at something behind me "It's here, now" I looked at what she was showing me and I saw that white door next to the door that led to the kitchen/library/runner/who-knows-where-else. "So, do you want to?"

"No" I returned my gaze to her "I'm fine."

"That's what everyone says at the beginning."

"What do you mean by that?"

When I opened my eyes after blinking, I was already back on Cora-san's house. I was still lying on the couch and from there I could see through the window that was already night. When I sat, I saw Cora-san cutting a carrot into cubes at the kitchen, without making any sound, probably for not waking me up. He wasn't dressing as formal as before, it was likely that he had already bathed. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with a V-neck and a dark blue jeans. When he noticed me, I looked away, blushing a little. Damn, I was staring directly to him for a very long time.

"I didn't see that you were awake." Suddenly I began to hear the sound of the knife cutting.

"You could have woken me up."

"You looked tired."

"Not at all, I was just taking a nap to pass the time."

"Anyway, I'm making dinner. Do you eat curry?"

"Yeah" I was looking worriedly at him working, because, knowing him, he'd probably get hurt in the process.

"Well," he raised an eyebrow at my worried stare "you can take a bath if you feel like it. Feel free to wear my clothes, though I think they'll be a little big for you."

"Thank you, I'll do it." I got up and went upstairs.

When I opened the wardrobe, I swear my heart stopped for a moment. I started shivering and sweating cold. That wasn't good. That would make everything harder. A lot of things went through my mind, but I was just too shocked to absorb at least a thought. I needed to calm down... calm down. I filled my lungs with air and remained so for a while before letting go. So I held _it_ with my right hand to make sure it was real. And was. But it made no sense... Why Cora-san had my old hat?

"Excuse me" Cora-san appeared all of sudden and took off the hat of my hand "This is personal". I didn't see – or hear – he coming. Shit, I hated that power.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I know you didn't" he didn't look angry, but sad "Just... Just take some clothes and get out of my room."

I agreed as I took randomly a brown sweater and a black jeans. I hurried up to the bathroom, where I took off my clothes and went straight down the water. The feel of the water crawling across my skin made me calm down. Only then I could think straight, I needed to put some order in my mind.

But didn't matter how I put things, everything was so confusing. I was still a little shocked about the past and dimension thing, however it wasn't the worst part. I mean, the world is really a strange thing. Haki, Akuma no mi, Kairoseki... if someone had told me that they were real seventeen years ago, I would call him crazy. There are many things that no one understand, so all that shit about another dimension didn't surprise me a lot.

And when I saw Cora-san I thought that everything was fine and nothing else mattered. Well, not that I changed my mind about it, however I began to worry about what I should do next. The hat... it was clear to me that he met me in this world, too. Judging by his expressions, I was right: I died. Didn't know how, but I died. And if I told him everything, he would never believe me. Actually, he would probably start hating me, and I wouldn't be able to contest, since all I was doing was hurting him, making him remember about sad things. No. I didn't want to see him really sad... only his expression before made my heart break... I didn't want to see more.

I took a deep breath and hit my head against the wall hard. Soon I could feel my blood mixing with the water and running through my head. Didn't matter how much I though, I couldn't find any answer. How could I explain to him? What I needed to say to make him understand? What should I do next!?

It was then that I realized the obvious. I knew what was my answer. I knew what I needed to do. I knew. I just needed to do nothing. Nothing, nothing at all. Everything was just fine, I didn't need to change that. I could live with Cora-san and be happy. I just needed to forget about my world. Forget about my other past. Forget about everything. It was gonna be my new life. That thought made me smile from the bottom of my heart. Living next to him... Yeah... It would be very good.

* * *

 **Another A/N:** As I said before, I always read all the reviews, but I cannot answer properly the comments of guests, so I decided to reserve a little space here to answer them XDD (If you are not a guest who left a review, you can freely ignore this part).

 **To Apple Bloom:** I have to admit that I got the idea to answer my guests because of you. You review each chapter and when I read I think 'Oh God, I really want to answer it' hahahaha That's cause you're always so affectionate and cute 3 Your reviews really make me happy. Thanks for your support! Anyway, I'm glad that you are enjoying and letting me know it. It's a pity that I won't be able to quickly publish a lot of chapters, but don't worry, soon you'll get MORE CHAPTERS! hahahaha  
Thank you very much (again) !

 **To Rin:** God, you scared me, I'm feeling threatened hahahaha just kidding. When I read only the word "update" I thought 'okay, then, I'll do it today' and so I did. Anyway, thank you for the review!

 **To guest (** _"hello, nice story(...)"_ guy **):** I'm glad that you think this way, I had this idea at the time I read the manga that tells Law's past, but I don't know why it took me so long to write it. Perhaps I was just afraid that people might think that the idea was just too crazy (I mean, it is, but still good, don't ya think? hahaha) Thank you!

 **To Guest (** _"Oh this is really interesting"_ guy **):** Do you really think so? Oh, I'm glad XD Thought everyone would think that I was crazy hahaha It's a pity that from now on I'll probably delay the publications, I'm sorry. Thanks for your review, btw.

 **To t:** Why don't you change your nick to "D."? Oh, it would be epic... Anyway, I'm the one who had to thank you! Reviews always make me smile a lot, you know? But, you are also welcome hahahaha It's good to know that you are liking my fic more and more, and not the other way around.. 'cause the last chapters weren't that good (tho the next ones I think will be much better, I hope you will think that too) Thanks and keep reading ;)


	8. Chapter 8: Simple Person

**A/N:** People who keep up with One Piece (anime), tell me... Was I the only one who cried last week?  
Anyway, enjoy the chapter 8 ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Simple person.**

* * *

He was right, the clothes were a bit big for me, especially the sweater. Anyway, when I finished getting dressed and redo the fake bandages, I left the bathroom and, due to the good smell of curry, my stomach growled. It had been a while since the last time I ate. However, when I was going downstairs I heard a loud noise that made me hurry. I reached the kitchen to see Cora-san facing the floor.

"Oi, are you okay? What happened?" I asked concerned while helping to get him to his feet.

"I'm fine" He grinned at me "I just tripped. This happen all the time."

"God, you are too clumsy" I cleaned the blood coming out his nose with my sleeve.

"I'm used to it. But..." he pointed to the pot with the curry on the floor "Sorry, I think that our dinner will be only rice."

"That's okay. But it's better if I serve us." I picked up two bowls and two pairs of hashi at the cabinet.

"Then I'll accept" he seemed a little confused by the fact that I knew where to find the bowls, but he ended up sitting down at the dinning table and waiting for me to serve him, what took a while since I had to do that with only one hand. He thanked the food and started to eat only after I was also at the table with my own bowl of rice.

"I forgot to ask, what is your name?" I almost spit rice at the sudden question, I wasn't expecting this. I didn't have time to think about a name, so I said the first one that came in my mind.

"It's Bepo. And yours?"

"Rosinante. You can call me Rocy."

"Then, Rocy-ya, do you often break the arms of travelers?"

"No, you are special."

"I feel much better"

"Sorry about that, really. You know, I'm a little... paranoid. When I saw your coat, a number of possibilities ran through my mind. I still don't know if I can trust you completely, but I don't see you as a danger either. I hope that giving you a place to stay can make up for it."

"I thought you let me stay here to keep an eye on me."

"It's also that. As I said, it is going to be good for both of us."

"I think you are right. And that's okay about the arm. It's just an arm after all" since I had already lost an arm before, breaking it wasn't too much.

"If you say so." he sighed and stared at the food for a moment before continuing to talk "Also, sorry about before"

"What are you talking about?"

"I think I was a bit rude to you because of the hat. "

"It was my fault. I wasn't supposed to be stirring in your belongings."

"I was the one who told you to pick up my clothes. The hat was there and once you have a very similar one, of course you'd be curious." I almost forgot about my own hat. Perhaps it wasn't good for him to see me wearing it, so I decided that I would take it off before bedtime and stop using it at least for a while.

When I put the last portion of rice in my mouth, he picked up both empty bowls and went to the kitchen to do the dishes.

"You can go sleep, I'll do the same after I finish cleaning up the mess I made with the curry."

"I'm not sleepy. I slept all day long, remember?"

"So, do whatever you feel like doing."

"I wanted to talk."

"With me?"

"Well, I don't see anybody here but you, and I don't usually talk to myself."

"Fine" he showed a smirk at me "Do you drink green tea?"

* * *

"...and that was how my clumsiness saved my life" he started to laugh loud and I ended up letting a soft laugh come out "Gosh, I can't remember the last time I spent that amount of time talking to someone."

"Nor can I" That was a fact, it has been a long time since the last time I truly relaxed and chatted with someone without any worries. I had to admit, it was very good, especially with Cora-san. Between a smirk, I took the last sip of my tea before taking the teapot to fill my mug for the third time.

"I'll have another mug, too" he reached for the teapot in my hands, however I didn't let him pick it up.

"No, It's hot and you almost spilled it all over yourself last time. Let me serve you." he stared at the filled mug, seeming a little upset "what's the matter?"

"I was just thinking..." he sighed before continuing "You know, I'm not used to having someone who cared so much about my clumsiness."

"Sorry, am I overreacting?"

"A little." his usual smile returned to his face "But I kind of like it. Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me, it's natural to worry about people you like" shit, I said it without think. He looked at me a little confused – but who wouldn't – and then he burst into laughter "What?" I tried to hide my shame, however I could feel my flushed face denouncing me.

"Sorry..." he was trying to speak without laughing even more, but obviously in vain " You... You're such a simple person, Bepo."

"What are you implying?" I showed that he was making me angry to make him stop laughing, though it didn't worked.

"You met me today and... and you are saying that you like me as if it was nothing." I attempted to kick him in the face – God, he was pissing me off – and he instinctively swerved backwards, what made him fall off the couch and his mug fly, pouring tea on the floor next to him. Unfortunately, it didn't stop him from laughing. "Actually, you are pretty crazy. I... I gave you a beating, and you still... still like me."

"You don't get tired, do you?"

"I'm sorry." he took a deep breath and finally stopped laughing "Sorry, but it was funny. Now can you, please?" he reached out to me for my help, which I gave with a lot of pleasure... "Thank.. _Ouch!_ " he groaned when I let him fall back on the air.

"Oops, I'm sorry" I smirked wickedly.

"You did it on purpose!" he said while standing up by himself.

"Oh, you don't say? " I was clearly sarcastic.

"You asked for..." he was smirking and, even though I knew he wasn't serious, I jumped over the couch when he came in my direction.

"You wouldn't hit an injured person, would you?" I pointed to my 'broken' arm. The only thing that kept him away was the sofa between us, so I had to think fast before he could get rid of the obstacle.

"Hmm" he faked a thoughtful expression "Yeah, I would" while he was jumping over the couch I ran towards the kitchen with a plan in my mind. Since it was Cora-san, it would be an easy task to make him fall into my trap. Though I didn't want to hurt him, he was asking for it. So, arriving at the counter, I turned to see the show. And I couldn't help but laugh really loud when he slipped on the tea that himself poured before.

"C'mon, where all your worries about me went?"

"They went away when you made fun of me." I went to help him get up, this time for real.

"Geez, you really..." He looked at his watch with a shocked expression. "Gosh, look at the hour... I have to work tomorrow."

"It's better for you to get some sleep" I tried to not look so upset.

"Yeah, good night" he rushed to the second floor, but when he was already halfway up the stairs, he stopped and turned only his face to me, showing a large grin "You know, I think I'm beginning to like you, too."

Then he left. He left, leaving me standing there, completely still. My heart was beating so fast and so loud that I could perfectly hear it. I stood there looking at the place he stopped before, as if he hadn't left. Of course I liked him, I hadn't known him today, I met him sixteen years ago. At that time, he said 'I love you' and I was never able to forget those words, though they seemed so simple to me before. However, this time it was different. This time... it seemed more important, deeper. Also, something had changed inside of me. But, what? What the hell was making my heart ache that much?

* * *

 **Answers to the guests:**

 **To Apple Boom:** Hehehe, that's something you have to wait to find out. I intend to give some tips into the following chapters, so be aware ^^ Anyway, sorry for the delay to give you more chapters, but I hope you have enjoyed this one and keep reading (and reviewing, cause I love to read your comments hahahaha) Thanks !

 **To yoyo:** Since it is about Law and Cora-san, a lot of feels are involved T_T Poor little Law... Oh, that reminds me about his flashback, man, I'll cry again ;3; [Thanks for the review, by the way]


	9. Chapter 9: Going out

**A/N:** I was able to upgrade ahead of schedule! Yay \o/ ~~

(Yeah, I kind of know I'm crap at writing comedy - and I also discovered that I don't know how to write as a child either -, but, well, at least I tried XD)

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Going out.**

* * *

Since I started to live with Cora-san a few days ago, the routine has been almost the same: he had to work in the morning and in the afternoon, so he only came home for lunch and at the night when we had dinner and talked until he had to sleep. About me, when I wasn't with him, I was usually sleeping, reading, bathing or attempting to cook something when he was late. Also, I haven't seen Lady-ya since the day I met with Cora-san, what bothered me, because I really wanted to know what she meant with ' _that's what everyone says at the beginning_ ' thing.

Anyway, this day was going to be different. Cora-san said before going to work in the morning that his afternoon would be free, so he wanted to show me the city. What meant I would go out with Cora-san. What meant I finally would go out and breathe fresh air. What meant he was starting to trust me, even if I only could go out with him watching me. It was okay, I already knew that like doesn't always mean trust.

When I left bath, I heard Cora-san calling me on the first floor. So I dressed quickly with the gray and blue hoodie and the white jeans that belonged him (what meant that they were a little big). I didn't want to keep him waiting, so I didn't dry my hair properly and it was dripping when I opened the door. I was in such a hurry that I didn't see that he was already waiting me outside the bathroom and I ended up bumping into him. Fortunately, I had remembered to do the fake bandages.

"Are you trying to make me fall without the help of my own clumsiness?" he giggled softly.

"Sorry, I didn't see you."

"I kind of noticed it." his expression suddenly changed to a worried one "Oi, oi, it's very cold outside, were you intending to go out with a wet hair dripping?"

"Sorry..." _Fine, now I'm ACTING like Bepo,_ that thought made me want to laugh, but I held it.

"You don't need to apologize for every single thing." He said while he grabbed a towel to dry my hair, which made my cheeks get a little pink.

"So, where will we go first?"

"I'm hungry, what about a restaurant?" I nodded "Then, it's set. Let's go." he threw the towel away when he finished, then he grabbed my good wrist and almost dragged me to a restaurant in front of the Navy's base. It was a small, yet elegant, place. There were few a tables on the porch, where we sat. Soon a waiter came to give us menus and glared happy to Cora-san.

"Captain Rosinante! Nice to see you again. What happened? You used to come here every day for lunch."

"It's good to see you too. Well, I'm having lunch at my house those days. As you can see, I have a guest"

"He's staying at your house?"

"Yes, but today I decided to bring him here to eat something better."

"Is he your boyfriend?" I could see Cora-san facepalming before I covered my face with the menu.

"'Course not. He's just a traveler without a place to stay."

"Oh" he blushed a bit "well, when you have decided what to order, call me" then he went away to serve another table.

"Seems that everyone likes you, Rocy-ya" I changed the subject as quickly as I could.

"As I like them all" He looked at the people in the street with a concerned glare "A few months ago I was offered a promotion, but I refused. I wanted to stay here, close the people I care, where I can protect them."

"You are a kind person" that was something I already knew, but he was proving this more and more.

"Perhaps I am" he turned his gaze to me "Unfortunately, sometimes it can harm me. Not that it would make me change, but it's something I always knew." And I didn't want him to change, even knowing that it was what had killed him. However I was there with him to ensure that his gentleness wouldn't hurt him anymore, so that way he could be himself forever. "Anyway, what you wanna eat?"

"I'll go with the same as yours" When he was making the request to the waiter, some children approached the restaurant.

"Rocy-saaaan" his name was called by a chorus of children's voices, and soon our table was surrounded by kids.

"Hello little guys, how have you been?"

"Fine, onee-sama is taking good care of us." a girl around her 8 answered.

"And where is she now?"

"We ran away from her, she is too obsessed." this time it was a boy who appeared to be the oldest, although he wasn't more than 11 years old.

"You shouldn't do that, she will be sad. I told her to look after you when I'm not around."

"There you are!" girlish voice called out behind me

"She found us, run guys!" the same boy ordered while he fled with all other children behind him, all laughing. I turned to see the girl, and I couldn't believe in my eyes. Even though she was younger than the last time I saw her, I was sure it was her. She was around 13, but was much taller than the other kids. She hugged Cora-san and started to cry.

"Calm down, Baby-5. They love you. They're just playing around."

"But.. but they don't need me."

"Yes, they need. I need"

"Really?" her expression became happy in a matter of seconds.

"Of course." he petted her head.

"And who is that strange man?" she pointed at me, smiling. In my view, she was the strange.

"He's a... kind of friend of mine. His name is Bepo."

"Oh, your boyfriend!" we both blushed hard at her innocent statement.

"Just a friend."

"C'mon, Cora-san, I'm no longer a child."

"I know, but he's still just a friend. And I know you want me to call you Baby-5, but don't call me Cora-san, I prefer Rocy-san."

"If you say so, Cora-san" she came to me, with her smiling face becoming serious, and grabbed my face with both hands "Your eyes... they are so similar to..."

"SHUT UP, BABY-5" Cora-san hit the table with his fist, calling everyone's attention and making Baby-5 cry again, this time holding me – which was odd, since I was used to being the one who made her cry, not the one who comforted her. When he realized what had done, he frowned with a hand on his forehead and sighed deeply "Sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry, Baby-5, come here" he opened his arms to embrace her as she ran toward him. "It isn't a subject that I wanna talk about and..."

"Baby- _fiveeeee_ " a crying little boy stopped in front of Baby-5, his peculiar characteristics made it easy for me to identify him. I bet he had no more than 5 years old. "Other _childs_ _dun't_ wanna play with me, they say 'strange' _an'_ 'creepy' every time I go _niar._ "

"You are perfect the way you are, Dellinger." Cora-san was stroking Dellinger's head covered with the horn's hat while he was crying on the lap of Baby-5.

"Show me who told you those evil things, I'll teach them a lesson!" She took Dellinger in her arms and ran toward where the children were.

"Don't be too harsh, Baby-5!" Cora-san shouted at her, but she just answered with a OK sign. "Children".

"They seem very attached to you, especially those two." I couldn't help but admit that my curiosity was growing out of my control. Dellinger, Baby-5 and her talk about my eyes... Not that I didn't have a clue, but I still didn't know everything. I was sure that if I dig slowly, I would find something interesting.

"They are some orphans who live in a nearby shelter. And about those two... I kind of saved them." the waiter came to deliver our food, which ended up interrupting the talk for a while.

"She's certainly a unique girl."

"She may seem a bit strange at first sight, but I assure you she's a lovely girl with a big heart."

"I trust your words. But, you know, I'm curious about what she wanted to talk about my eyes."

"As I said before, that isn't something that I enjoy talking about."

"C'mon, don't raise my curiosity that way."

"Please, I don't want to talk about this. Don't ask this ever again."

"Okay, I give up" _for now_.

After the meal, between some slips, stumbles and other accidents, Cora-san showed me the city, introducing me to his friends – who were many – and showing me where were the most important places.

"There is one more place that I want to take you" he was walking beside me, still leading the way.

"What kind of place?"

"There" he pointed to a clothing store "I thought that you were tired of wearing clothes bigger than you."

"You didn't have to bother, I'm fine. I really don't want to abuse."

"You aren't abusing, I want to do it."

"Rocy-chan, welcome!" said an old woman gently behind the shop counter. "What brings you here?"

"I want to buy something that suits him." he pointed to me.

"Oh" she looked at me and then back to him "Boyfriend?"

"NO" we both shouted.

* * *

It was already dark when we were walking home, there weren't many people on the street and most of the sounds were coming from the bars. He was walking next to me slowly, carrying the shopping bags for me, because, as he said, _my arm was broken_. It wasn't that, even if it were true, I couldn't take them myself, but he insisted to do so.

When we come to a very lonely road where, at first, I thought that only the two of us were, I began to hear footsteps behind us. Two... no, three. It should be three people.

"Rocy-ya..." I whispered.

"I know, turn left at the next corner. I'll turn right, they are after me." he handed the bags to me.

"Like hell I'll let you alone"

"Do what I said and everything is going to be okay. Also, you can't do much with a broken arm."

"I refuse to leave you behind."

"God, have a little faith in me" my teeth were gnashing when I realized that these were the words that made me turn left at the corner. I trusted him, I really did. However, my heart hurt a lot when I saw him going in the other direction and disappearing into the darkness, with the three guys behind him.

* * *

 **Answers to the guests:**

 **To Apple Bloom:** Dear, you really don't need to apologize about that XD Even if I try to update as often as I can, I'm delaying it more that I wanted to... So, I'm the one to blame here hahahaha Anyway, sorry about the end of this chapter, cause... well... knowing your usual anxiety, I'm really worried about how you reacted to this hahahahaha Thanks for your support ^w^

 **To Guest** ( _Adorable chapter_ ) **:** Oh you! . Thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :3

 **To Guest** ( _Aww, I wouldn't usually..._ ) **:** Really? Oh, you! God knows how happy I'm to read this! I'm glad that you think that way about my story, because I'm really trying hard to make a good plot here, but in the end it always seems (to me, at least) so.. I don't, poor? Maybe... The thing is, I like the idea that I had to start this fic, but I'm afraid to end up ruining everything hahahah that's why I really appreciate reviews, it is my way of knowing if I'm going in the right direction. So keep reviewing, if you feel like it, of course XD (About Cora-san and Law... Yeah, they are REALLY adorable hahahahah) Thank you for reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10: Promise

**A/N:** Guuuys, sorry for the delay TT^TT I hope you can forgive me! I know I'm a monster for not posting the continuation of the last chapter soon, taking into account how it ended... But, anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one :3

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Promise**

* * *

My head was dangling off the edge of the couch, my fingers were tapping on my stomach and my foot was frantically moving. The shopping bags and some books were lying on the coffee table. Staring at the ceiling, I lost count of how many times I sighed and how many times I tried counting to ten to calm me down, only to find that every time would be in vain. I attempted to eat something, to read a book, to sleep, to do some shit that would make me forget. It all failed.

I checked the clock for the umpteenth time, his delay was worrying me too much. Damn, I shouldn't have leave him alone, I knew I would regret. I shut my eyes. _Sleep, sleep, sleep..._ I had to relax. If I couldn't calm my nerves, I would end up breaking something in his house, and I was sure that he wouldn't like it when he returned. Exactly, _when_. He definitely would return. He was an adult and could take care of himself. I didn't need to worry that much.

However, my body seemed to not understand it. At the same time, a lot of scenes was running through my mind. He could have been defeated. He could have take a beating. He could slip due his clumsiness and end up falling in a trap. I needed to go after him, I had to. But if he come back injured and I am not here to help? God, I am not like that. I'm not used to be that concerned about someone.

I decided to stay at home, even if the wait would kill me inside slowly. I walked towards the window to look for him, but there wasn't even a hint, just darkness. I stood there, waiting for a sign of him until I noticed that I was starting to freeze due to the cold air from outside. It was so cold and he was somewhere outside. I sighed at that thought as I shut the window and leaned back on the wall, leisurely sliding until I was completely sitting on the cold floor, where I covered my face with my knees.

I was beginning to believe that the wait definitely would kill me inside at some point. Why didn't I followed him? Why didn't I stayed with him? Why? Shit, I could feel my nails digging the skin of my legs, but it didn't matter if they bleed or not, I didn't even give myself the trouble to check. But one thing I was sure, I shouldn't have left him. So, I made a promise. A promise that I would never break. I would be beside him whenever he needed, no matter what he may say or do, I would be there for him. I stared at the ceiling and smirked.

"I promise."

That said, I got up and went to the kitchen, checking the clock at every second. I opened the tap to throw some water at my face, Gosh, I really was in need of it. I used my own clothes to dry myself before I get a glass at the cupboard and fill it with more water. Perhaps it would help me to calm down, so I took a long sip.

"Bu" It was very childish, but still made me spit all the water. Wiping my mouth with my sleeve, I turned to see Cora-san laughing at my angry face.

"You are… a shit kid! You scared me!" I shouted very loud.

"Oh, please, your reaction totally worth it."

"Only for you, damn." I was really pissed off, but for another reason, even if I myself wouldn't admit it at that time "Where were you?"

"Taking care of some troublesome guys."

"I already know it. Why it took you so much?"

"I had to ambush them and then take them to navy. Wait, why am I explaining myself to you?"

"Because I care! I was worried about what could happen to you."

"Excuse me?" he started to laugh out loud "I thought I was an adult, I'm sorry."

"Shit, shut up." when I realized, I was already hugging him tight, pressing my head on his chest.

"Oi, were you really worried?" he put his arms around me and stroked my head with one of his hands, making me feel like a child again.

"What do you think?"

"Sorry" his voice became soft "You don't have to worry, I'm a Navy captain and a good fighter." he sighed over my head "Sorry, I didn't know. I'm here now. I'm okay. So please, calm down."

I really didn't want to let him go, however, when I saw blood coming out of his right arm, I pushed him to see what happened. He was a little reluctant when I caught his arm to take a better look, but eventually he gave in, probably because he remembered that I was a doctor.

"It's just a minor injury, one of them had a knife and I didn't see him coming. "

"It's actually small, but I still have to take a look. It may be infected or even worse, if the knife was poisoned. Also, it's better if I bandage it."

"Go ahead."

We both sat at the table after I got the medical kit at the bathroom. I disinfected the cut and did what I could before start bandaging. Luckily, it wasn't poisoned.

"Why didn't you go to Navy's doctor? I bet them have a good one."

"I don't want to disturb him every single time I get hurt, it happens a lot, you know."

"This time wasn't your own fault."

"Still." just after I finished working with the bandages he looked straight into my eyes, making me feel a bit uncomfortable. "Damn, I can't tell If I trust you or not."

"What do you mean?"

"You are always doing things that make me like and trust you, showing me that you are trustworthy."

"But?"

"I don't know if you are faking or not. You are mysterious and seems to be hiding important things."

"I think it doesn't matter what I say, it's up to you to decide."

"I know. But I want you to know that I want to trust you."

"That's enough for me" I went to lie down on the couch "Get some sleep, you look tired."

"Yeah, good night" when he was already upstairs, I closed my eyes. Trust... I wanted him to trust me, but I knew I didn't deserve it. He's right, I was hiding important things. Deep inside, I wanted him to know who I was and everything, so that way we could be completely sincere with each other and I could thank him properly.

However, I had already given up on the idea. It was a crazy idea. It's not something everyone would believe. I would never know if I didn't try, but I'd rather not know to risk everything. I couldn't bear the possibility of losing him again. No, it was better if he continued without knowing anything and doubting me a little. At least I could be near him.

 _Sorry, Cora-san…_ was the last thought before I fall asleep.

* * *

 **Answers to the guests:**

 **To Guest:** Is it you, Apple Boom? I was confused when I saw "guest" at your review, cause it's so similar to the others... Anyway, I've already seen the episode 706 (cried a lot, yes) and I have to agree, it definately matches hahahaha I loved that episode, I have to admit. It was so sad, but so lovely and touching at the same time, don't you think? Thanks for reviewing :3

 **To Rika:** Well, you are welcome hahahaha I'm really happy to know that o loved it, cause, you know, I love it as well. I enjoy writting it so much, I wish I had more time to do it... And I also know that this chapter was short, I'm sorry, but I'll have some free days ahead, so I THINK I will be updating very soon! (About them, wait, read on and you'll see :3) Thanks for your review!

 **To Katie Winger:** Oh God, a lot of praises, I don't know how to react (I actually blushed when I read your review for the first time hahahaha). Unfortunately, I couldn't post another chapter faster, I'm sorry. But, the good new is that I'll have some free days ahead, so, MAYBE, I'll be updating this story pretty soon :3 Thank you for the review, really!


	11. Chapter 11: Directly home

**A/N:** Here we go, chapter eleven :3

Hope you enjoy ~~

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Directly home**

* * *

The young woman behind the counter thanked while smiling at me when I handed her the money to pay the things I was buying. Once the bandages and medical supplies were running out, Cora-san gave me money to buy some more. Shit, it made me feel even worse, spending his money to buy something I didn't really need.

With plastic bag in my hand, I left the pharmacy looking for Cora-san, who was talking to a skinny guy with long black hair in a messy low ponytail, wearing an apron and eyeglasses. As far as I remembered, he was the bartender from the first day. They appeared to be very attached with each other. I hadn't spoken to him since that day, so I approached slowly until he noticed me.

"The boy from the other day, captain told me that you are living under the same roof" His voice was harsh and he was with arms crossed, staring at me with a frown on his face.

"That's right, and you can call me... Bepo" It was still hard to remember my name was no longer Law.

"I'm Ravan, the barkeeper and one of the best friends of captain, so you better don't make him regret helping you or.."

"That's enough, Ravan. I can take care of myself." Cora-san interfered "I gotta go, it's my lunchtime and I haven't eaten anything yet. So, see ya." we walked way from the bar, waving our hands to Ravan.

"Did you buy everything that you need?"

"Yeah" I showed the plastic bag in my hand. "I'm curious, how long do you know Ravan?"

"Soon after I came to this city as a captain, he opened his bar. I stopped there by chance and we talked a lot, since then we are friends. He is one of the people I trust the most." Somehow I envied him, but I wouldn't tell Cora-san that, of course.

"I think he didn't like my guts."

"That's because he doesn't trust you. He told me to not be so gentle with you, that you might be dangerous and that sort of thing."

"And what did you say? I mean, what do you think about that?"

"I told him that's for me to decide, I can't judge someone without giving him a chance to prove his side. But don't be mad at him. He is worried about me, just like you."

"That's okay, I'm used to not having people's trust."

"This is a sad thing to say, don't you think?"

"It's only the true." And that was all right, I'm not the type of guy who deserves trust, although I wanted his.

"Nah, let's stop talking about bad things, will ya? Man, I'm really hungry. There is a nearby ramen restaurant, what do you think?"

"Anything will do."

As we sat at the counter, Cora-san ordered two bowls of tonkotsu ramen, which was the specialty of the place, according to him. When we were waiting for our order, I noticed two guys entering the restaurant and sitting near us. It could be just my imagination, but I could swear that they weren't there for eat. It seemed that they were just pretending to read the menu while taking some glares to us from the corner of the eye. I was about to tell Cora-san about my suspicions when our food arrived, so I decided to keep quiet and eat. I didn't want to bother him with things that could just be paranoia.

"You are so serious, what's the matter?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"A lot of things, but nothing that would be useful to you."

"You never told anything about yourself. C'mon, how can you expect me to believe in you if you don't trust me?"

"I trust you."

"So, tell me about your past a little. Your family, your friends, your work and those things. I know nothing about you."

"My life isn't exactly the most interesting thing we can talk about."

"Gosh, just tell me."

"Okay, okay." I sighed, what could I say? "My parents were doctors and they taught me all about medicine. I always wanted to be like them, unlike my little sister, who was always asking me to play with her when I was studying. Sometimes it was annoying, but I liked to be with her in my spare time. Perhaps I should have played with her more..."

"Don't think about changing the past, it's not something possible. The important thing here is that you love her, and I bet she loves you, too."

"Yeah, I think she loved me."

"Oh" he looked away for a moment "Sorry, she... well, she passed away?"

"Yes, so did my parents. But that's okay, it happened a long time ago."

"If I had known about this I would never ask you to tell me your past."

"Like I said, that's okay."

A strange silence hung in the air until we finish our meals. This wasn't something I could complain about, I never liked to talk about my past, after all. But that wasn't the biggest problem. The fact was I didn't want to lie to him even more. Fortunately, the chat about my story ended without a single lie.

While Cora-san was paying the bill, I noticed that the seats of the two guys from before were empty. I didn't see when they left, nor if they ate or not. I tried to not think to much about this, it was probably paranoia, after all. On the way home, Cora-san remembered that he had promised to attend to the first training of the new recruits, which was going to start in about 5 minutes.

"Damn, if I don't make it in time, they are going to kill me. Do you know how to get home?"

"Yes. Wait, are you intending to let me walk on the city by myself?" I smirked at the thought that he had a little more confidence in me.

"Take this as a chance to prove that you are really reliable." he sighed and looked straight on my eyes, with a demanding expression on his face. "Directly home, understood?" I just nodded.

Then we went in opposite directions, he to the navy and I to home. It wasn't much, but enough to make me a little happy. _Directly home_. Well, not that I had much to do. It was what I was thinking until I saw a scene on the end of the street. I stopped for a moment to take a better look and think what to do. _Directly home_... God, sorry, Cora-san, but I had to interfere, and I knew you would agree.

When I approached, I realized that the two guys who were intimidating Baby-5 and Dellinger – who was hiding behind her – were the men who were at the ramen shop. The two kids were almost against the wall, both frightened and close to tears.

The men weren't apparently armed, just seemed to be asking something that they weren't suppose to, using the clear difference in strength between them to have the answer. _Directly home_ , his words were still echoing on my head, but in the end it didn't stop me from help those two. Not that I really cared about them, however I knew how Cora-san would feel if anything happens to those children. Besides, the men seemed to be after something much more important than just two kids.

"Hey, can I help you?" my usual smirk was on my face before I could even notice. The men jumped in shock by my voice, it seemed that they didn't see when I was getting close.

"We were just asking for some help" the blond, who appeared to be the older, tried to hide his suspicion appearance with a smile while spoke. He was tall and well-muscled, in contrast to his companion, who was small, skinny – almost rawboned – and with a black hair down to his shoulder. The latter was still recovering from his shock by the time the other guy spoke.

"Oh, I see. What kind of help?"

"We were asking for... for directions" the black haired guy helped his friend as he seemed a little wordless, although he himself stuttered as he talked.

"Sorry, that question was for the children."

"They were asking about you." I could see the hesitation in Baby-5's voice. _Wait, what?_ About me? What the hell did they want with me?

"Children" the blond's laugh was clearly fake. "They have a huge imagination, don't they?"

"Indeed" I came back to my calm state as I stared into the depths of his eyes "But, you know, if you want to know something about me, you should ask me directly."

"Okay" he sighed when he noticed that this theater would end up being in vain "We were actually asking questions about you. So, what? You ARE suspicious, don't you think?"

"This is a point we both can agree. However, daunt some children don't make you much better."

"Perhaps. But we weren't aiming for that, we didn't ask to born ugly."

"Now you found something that I can't really blame you. So, what do you want to know about me?"

"I think it is pointless the try to fool you." my lazy nod was enough to answer that, although it was an affirmative sentence "We wanted to know who the hell are you, cause we never got to see your ass around here."

"That's because it's my first time on this city. I'm just a normal traveler with good medical skills."

"So, you aren't a pirate?"

"What makes you think that way?"

"It was just a guess. We are bounty hunters, and we thought that you might be a pirate or something like that."

"Sorry to disappoint you." when I was about to tell Baby-5 and Dellinger to come with me, I notice the unusual attention that the small guy was giving to my broken arm. "What do you want?"

"It... It's nothing" God, could he end a sentence without stutter? "Sorry to bother you. We.. We are going." With that they went away. I didn't make any protest about their leaving, not because I fully trusted their story, but because I didn't care at all. Even if they really were after information about me, they would never find anything useful. However, as a precaution – or maybe curiosity – I thought it was better to know what they've already found out and what they wanted to discover. And there was only one way to do so.

"Hey" When I bent down to talk to them, Baby-5 hugged me, crying as the baby she has always been. "Calm down a little." I tried to calm her as I wiped her tears. "Now, tell me, what exactly did they ask you?"

"Your name, what you do, where you came from, your strength and this stuff."

"And what did you tell them?"

"I said that all that I know was your name, Bepo, right?" I nodded a little reluctant, she probably was scared because she couldn't help them, not because she was worried about me. Sometimes, that fragile personality of her pissed me off. However, I didn't want to fright her even more, so I just petted her hair and told her to go home or wherever she lived and lead Dellinger there too.

When they disappeared from my vision, I sighed in relief. They were okay and that's all I wanted. I knew how Cora-san cared about them. Cora-san... thinking about him made me remember his words from before: _Directly home._ Damn, the least I could do was to run as fast as I could to get home.

* * *

 **Answers to the guests:**

 **To Apple Boom:** Thank you very much hahaha I'm doing my best to attend my followers's expectative ^^ And I bet Law also wants to know the story behind de hat, but will Cora-san speak about it? Idk :3 We have to wait to see ~~

 **To Rika:** Yeah, I also think it was cute... You can't imagine how much I wanted to write it hahahaha It was SO Cora-san! And you are always welcome, I really enjoy writing this fic and know that there are people who enjoy reading it makes me feel even happier! Thanks for your support sz


	12. Chapter 12: In the middle of the night

**A/N:** Hello, guys! I have some news... actually just one hahahah For those who don't give a shit about me, just feel free to skip this.

Well, I just created a page on Facebook as a Fanfic's writer, cause "Second Chance" is just the first one, and I intend to do others in the future (mainly yaoi and One Piece), I also want to do 'prompts' when I finish this fanfic (cause I'm putting all my free time on this story).

On this page, I intend to warn when I'll post a new chapter, how it is going and these stuff. Maybe, in the future, I'll post some arts as well. However, I'd apreciate if, even if you decide to follow me there, you keep reviewing and following me here (cause it will be always my focus, of course).

If you feel like it, it's only search "Luuninha" in Facebook, it's the page with (probably) no likes hahahaha

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: In the middle of the night**

* * *

"So, how was your day?" Cora-san was leaning against the counter, watching me as I washed the dishes.

"As always. What's up? You don't usually ask me this."

"Just wanted to break the silence" he sighed heavily as looking at the ceiling before turning his gaze to me again "You know, I met with Baby-5 on the way home." I almost dropped the dish that was on my hand at that time. The day was getting better and better.

"Sorry, I… I didn't do as you said. But when I saw those guys..."

"Hey, wait a minute. You didn't tell me what happened cause you thought I would be angry?"

"Aren't you?" he approached slowly and, after a brief moment of silent, his fist found the top of my head. Shit, it hurt.

"You bet I am! Not because you didn't come home directly, but because of the reason why you didn't tell me what happened."

"Really? Damn, I could have avoided this punch if I knew it." I was caressing my head in the place he hit. "But nothing special happened, anyway."

"Nothing special? Those guys were after you! I've never seen them around here and I don't think they are really bounty hunters. You should have told me before."

"You don't have to worry that much, but if it makes you feel better, I'll tell you next time something like this happen, okay?"

"Yeah, be aware that I'm taking this as a promise." he gently took my chin, making me look at his eyes. "And you have no right to tell me not worry, although I would anyway."

"Okay..." That was all could say, then I had to look away before I blush. "It's a promise."

"Tomorrow I'll look for those guys and discover what they are up to. Until I find out, promise me that you will take care of yourself."

"You really like promises, don't ya?" for some reason, when I said it, his expression changed, becoming melancholy. He stepped back and showed me his back.

"Just... just promise me" his voice also sounded a little sad.

"I will, don't worry." I tried to reach his back "Hey, did I say something wrong? I'm sorry..."

"You did nothing wrong." he sighed and headed for the stairs "Get some sleep, you look like someone who hasn't sleep in days" Indeed, I always do, because of my dark eye circles. However, this time it was true, I didn't sleep well the past days. When I thought my insomnia would left me alone, it came again. "I'll do the same"

"Good night" he left without giving me an answer and, after a few seconds, I heard a huge noise coming from the second floor, probably he had slipped and fallen again. Damn, I hurt his feelings one more time, and this time I didn't even know why. All I could do back then was to lie down on the couch and try to sleep.

* * *

It wasn't a surprise to me that I couldn't sleep that night at all. The hours went by so slowly that I thought the boredom was going to killing me at some point.

It was then that I saw something moving in the darkness. I stayed completely still, trying to appear to be asleep, while listening its footsteps to find out exactly where it was and when it stopped – probably in the kitchen – I tried to look, but the light of the recent opened refrigerator blinded me for a moment.

However, it was the same light that allowed me to identify the figure. He took a bottle of sake and began to drink it all at once. It was strange... Cora-san often used his powers to not wake me, but, at that moment, I could hear him perfectly. Moreover, he never woke up and came to the kitchen in the middle of the night like that.

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of the bottle hitting the wall and breaking into pieces. It was so sudden that I couldn't help but jump on the couch, making him notice me.

"Sorry," he didn't turn to face me, but I could feel the trembling on his voice "I woke you, didn't I?"

"Not at all. I wasn't sleeping."

"I see." I walked toward him, still staring at his back. "Could you leave me alone, please?"

"I could, but I really don't feel like it." I touched his shoulder gently "What's going on?"

"Please, don't ask."

"I know I don't deserve it, but, just this time, trust me..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE" he shouted when he finally turned to me, a few tears running on his face. "Could you, please?" I hesitate a bit. I was never very good with words, but I really wanted to do something for him.

"No." I took a deep breath before continuing. "You know? I'm tired of just be helped. Tired of being a burden. Tired of not being able to help someone I like. I know that I'm not good at helping, I never was. Actually, never tried. But... But let me try. Because if it is for you, it will be worth it for sure."

"I think no matter what I say, you won't give up." I nodded while walked into the kitchen to look directly at his face, he had already wiped the tears "Look, it won't be easy for me, I've never talked about it before to anyone. I don't even know where to start."

"Start from beginning."

"It's easy for you to say" he sighed briefly "Do you know about what happened in Flevance, the White City?" it took a moment for me to answer, I didn't imagine that it was about that story. "Well, opposing the myths, the amber lead syndrome wasn't contagious at all."

"I kind was aware of it."

"Really?" he was really surprised with my statement "Gosh, you must be the only doctor in the world who already knew it. Well, a few years ago, under special circumstances, I met a boy who was infected with that syndrome. Do you have any idea of how sad is it to hear a little boy say that he will die in about three years?" he shut his eyes to not let the tears in the corner of his eyes to fall. "I traveled with him for 6 months, in search of someone who could heal him, obviously in vain."

"You are too kind." the words came out aloud before I could notice.

"Kind?" he left a sarcastic and brief laugh out. "Please, all that I did was expose him to situations that hurt him and made him remember about sad things. And for what? Nothing!" he punched the counter really hard.

"Hey, calm down a bit." I tried to hold him, but then he suddenly hugged me so tight I could barely breath at first. His face was on my shoulder and I could feel his tears soaking my shirt, but I didn't care. All I could do was hug him back, trying to stop his shaking.

"He died." he said between sobs and with a trembling voice "He died. Died in my arms. When a hope appeared... Law... that little poor boy succumbed to that damn disease. I couldn't do nothing but cry, hugging his weak body while he was dying." after that, the sobs increased to a point I couldn't understand him anymore.

"Hey, it's enough. Enough, okay? You did everything you could."

God knows how much I wanted to say something, but the words just didn't come out. In fact, even if they came out, I had no idea of what to tell. Shit, I've never been good at this, and for the first time, it really mattered. If I knew it was going to happen, I would never have pushed him to tell me the story. I was a total useless, hurting him and doing nothing to help. He did everything for me and I couldn't even support him. I felt like trash, making he talk about things he didn't feel like talking and for what? To stay there, just watching him crying, like a useless burden I actually was.

It took a while , but eventually he ended up calming down and letting me go. Not that I was feeling uncomfortable with the embrace, by the opposite, it was a good feeling, despite the situation. However, he returned to lean against the counter, where I could look at him directly. Just then I noticed the faint dark circles that had formed under his eyes, which actually were red as his cheeks, consequences of the many tears shed. Fortunately, he seemed to be almost fully recovered, at least momentarily. His voice, that broke the silence after a few minutes, seemed to also be better.

"He died this day, exactly two years ago, and I've never been able to forget this date. You know, that hat on my wardrobe belonged to him, but I still don't know why I kept it. I just... felt like it. " he was looking at the calendar with a sad expression before returning his gaze to me "Thank you."

"For what? I did nothing" I stared at the floor, hiding my shame.

"What's up with that? Hey, you stayed with me and heard what I had to say. That's all I wanted. Actually, that's all I needed. Thank you, really."

"Well… I..." without lifting my head, I felt my face becoming really pink "You.. you look tired and stressed out, why don't you get some sleep?"

"Maybe I should, but I don't really want to."

"Well, I'm not sleepy, so, if you want, I can stay with you."

"I do want. But not here."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to forget a little about everything... Let's go out"

"Wait, now? Why that so suddenly?"

"It's not so suddenly, I was planning to go out alone anyway, but as you're awake, you'll come."

"But where?"

"To drink, of course. Where do you think we would go at this hour? Go change your clothes."

"I guess I have no choice"

"You're completely right."

* * *

 **Answers to the guests:**

 **To Apple Bloom:** Come on, a little bit of mystery is always good ! Where's the fun in knowing what will happen? Hahahaha I hope you liked this chapter, because I think it was what you were expecting, wasn't it? I rewrote it a couple of times to make sure it was good (despite the fact that I still think it could be better... I'm sorry :x) Anyway, thanks for your support!

 **To Katie Winger:** First of all, I'm scared. Really, really scared. Are you spying on me? Or are you just a seer? Because you guessed right everything about what happened on this chapter! Hahahaha But, yeah, I kind of know that I do a lot of mistakes (english isn't my first language) I'm deeply sorry . feel free to correct me (if you feel like it, of course), so I can improve ^u^

And you're always welcome! People like you are one of the reasons of why I like to write this fic! Thank you very much for all things you said about this story, I hope to continue to meet your expectations!


	13. Chapter 13: Drunken

In Brazil, it's still october 06, so... HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAW! [ For those who didn't see, I posted a simple fanart (because of his birthday *-*) at my Facebook's page! ]

And yeah, I know I've been absent, I'm sorry... Don't think that I abandoned this fic!

 **Warnings:** I feel obliged to say that this chapter contains some violence and a little of verbal abuse... Sorry, I couldn't control myself OuO

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Drunken**

* * *

I was in the middle of my second glass when Cora-san asked the fifth. I knew that him was strong enough to not lose his mind to some beer, but that situation was starting to worry me.

"Aren't you exaggerating?"

"Aren't you being a chicken?" his voice was already a little altered.

"Very funny, smartass. For your concern, I just know my limits."

"Well, so do I. The difference is that my limits are much larger than yours, pussy."

"What?" I hit the table. I wouldn't let that pass, even if it was him. "You little..."

"Two for my expense" Ravan appeared, interrupting me to hand us two small glass with some liquor inside. "Now, now, calm down. He's always like that when drunk. Just ignore, tomorrow he'll be sorry." he whispered to me while Cora-san was distracted, downing his courtesy glass.

"Okay, I'll try." I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Thank you, Ravan, but I'll pass on that. I'm still drinking the other you brought me before, and it'll probably be my last."

"Then I'll accept" Cora-san downed the other glass before any of us could say something.

"Slow down, dammit"

"I know how to take care of myself, thanks, _mommy_." his voice was getting more and more altered and he even let out a hiccup before the ' _mommy_ ' joke "You are the worst companion to drink ever, milksop."

"Do whatever you want." I raised my arms in a sign of giving up "Just be aware that I don't have any plans of carrying you home." Well, yeah, I remember saying something like that back then, but, a few minutes later, there I was, in the middle of a dark and empty street, with a drunken heavy bastard leaning in my shoulder. His arm was around my neck while mine – the good one – was around his waist. Unfortunately, his consciousness sometimes faded altogether for some instants, making it harder than it already was to carry him.

"I fucking told you to _slow down_." a chuckle was the single thing I received as an answer.

It was so dark that I could barely see the street and the severe cold wasn't really helping my situation. Someone must have been mad to go out in a night like that one, that would explain the fact that there was no living soul except me and the mad guy I was carrying.

"Really, what were you thinking?"

"Uhm?"

"I mean, when you..." suddenly the weight in my arms became heavier "Oh, no, you didn't." I shook him, but there was no response. "Fine, how could this get even better?"

I walked with him in my arms for a few more minutes and then I found my answer. In a dark street, in that kind of weather, at that time, no one with good purposes would appear and follow a random guy like me. It was hard to believe a single person would do that in a good mind, so I wondered what would be the possibility when it comes to three punks. "Yeah, thanks God to prove me that it can always get better."

"Sorry, Rocy-ya" I put him in my shoulder – just like Mugiwara-ya did when I was handcuffed at Dressrosa – to make it easier to carry him while walking fast. However, only when I got near the corner, I became able to see other two guys waiting for me there. With no other choice, I turned at a small alley, hoping it didn't end up in a dead end. But, since it was my lucky day, it ended.

"Well, well, we meet again" I turned to see that the familiar voice belonged to the blond guy from earlier. Next to him was the skinny dark-haired guy and other three men that I had never meet before.

"I told you already: I'm not a pirate."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know that." the sarcastic laughter that they released made it clear that Cora-san was right: they weren't bounty hunters, let alone ordinary people. "Now be a good boy and hand us the drunken."

"Sorry, I'm not a good boy." I gently put Cora-san in the floor, resting his back against the wall. "And I'm not in a good mood, so if you want to run away, do it now." That said, after a brief moment of silence, they burst into laughter.

"C'mon, boy, just go away and we won't hurt you." I smirked and stayed where I was, showing that I had no intentions of running away "Really, what a disarmed weak guy with a broken arm could do against the five of us?" He had a point, for all intents and purposes, I couldn't use my left arm nor my powers, and I hadn't my sword. It wouldn't be easy. Unfortunately, I didn't had time to think since the first punch came fast, right in my stomach, followed by a knee on my face, which made me fall right in the arms of a second guy who pinned my right arm behind my back.

"You shouldn't have been stubborn." he hit again my stomach and that time I spit a bit of blood, what made the other four guys laugh "You should have left the unconscious drunken behind." I couldn't help but let a low laugh come out.

"You are right" they all looked confused, probably wondering if I was crazy. "Completely right. Thanks."

"What's so funny?"

"I said you are right" My evil laugh became louder "He _is_ unconscious."

"Wha-what?" The blond took a moment to jump to the conclusion that I was definitely mad, ignoring all the other possibilities. With that in mind, he was sure that he still could keep his _I'm-a-fucking tough-guy_ 's pose"I'll shut your mouth up, creepy." when he prepared to give another punch I undid the bandages with an abrupt move and held his wrist.

"Completely unconscious." I squeezed his wrist until it broke and he fell screaming. When the bastard who was holding me recovered of his shock, both of my thumbs were already on his chest. " _Counter Shock_ " after the release of the electrical surge, the man fell in the floor completely still, probably dead due my exaggeration at the technique's charge. Man, I was really pissed off.

"What.. What are you?" one of the other three that were remaining finally gathered some force to speak.

"Just a _weak guy_ " I stretched my arm, forming a small spherical area in my hand " _Room_ ", suddenly it expanded and covered the small alley.

"You... you monster!" the only guy who wasn't astonish as watching his surroundings, took a pistol and shot at my direction "Die, bastard!"

" _Shambles_ " all of sudden I was at his side and the skinny coward took my place "You have a good aim, right in the middle of your buddy's eyes." shaking, he slowly turned to see me smirking " _Takt"_ and, after a lifting motion with my index finger, a stone thorn raised from the ground, impaling him.

"I'm still here!" the blond, who was lying in the floor minutes before, took an ordinary sword, which was hidden under his coat, with his good arm and came towards me, aiming at my neck.

"You guys never learn, I'm deeply disappointed." I sighed, waiting for him to get close enough to not be able to avoid his own attack. " _Shambles_ ", and again one of them took my place, that time ending with his head rolling in the floor. "Well, it seems that it's just you and me now"

"You..." he stepped back, shaking in fear "Stay away from me!" he started to run towards the exit of the alley.

"The time to run away was a few moments ago" I threw a stone in his direction and, when it was already in front of him, I _shambled_ it with me. The blond was almost falling in the floor due the shock when I stroke him on the chest " _Mes_ " and his heart expelled out his body, causing him to faint.

In the few minutes that he took for regain consciousness, I picked up the heart and made sure that the other four guys were really dead. With a terrified expression on his face, the blond couldn't stop tapping the hole on his chest, and the first thing that came out of his mouth when he finally realized what happened was a beg for me to give back his heart.

"Hey, hey, calm down" I crouched to look directly into his eyes "Now it's my turn to ask questions"

* * *

 **Answers to the guests:**

 **to miss happy and I:** Good to hear that XD I always think I'm getting worse every chapter... but, since you guys are saying the opposite, maybe it's only my insecurity speaking for myself hahahaha Thanks for reviewing! Still love you all, too!

 **to Apple Bloom:** Told ya, mistery is the best! Also, yay, I'm happy that u liked last chapter. And now it's getting to the climax, time to get some popcorn! Kidding hahahah (not about the climax thing...) Thanks for your support, as always ^^

 **to Katie Winger:** First of all, thanks for all the compliments, I always do my best to my story be the best as possible, especially because I know there are people waiting to read it. And your guess wasn't completely wrong hahaha Too fast, too fast, this fic didn't even reach the middle yet. (Be patiente, I want to write a lot, cause I love long stories!) But yeah, Cora-san is the best *-* Thanks again!


	14. Chapter 14: Interrogatory

**A/N:** Yay, a new chapter!

As always, I hope you all enjoy ^u^

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Interrogatory**

* * *

Luckily, no one came to see what was happening when the stupid blonde yelled when I squeezed his heart. Maybe because it was too late, or 'cause no one really cared.

"C'mon, just answer and I'll stop. Who the hell are you?"

"Please..." I stopped for a moment to hear what he had to say, in the hope that he would finally spit out everything he knew "Just let me go"

"Are you even listening to me? " I hit the heart with my fist, resulting in more screams "I'm not a very patient person, so for the last time, who are you?"

"Okay, I… I get it." panting, he waited a moment to be able to continue talking "We are mercenaries and we had a job to do, that's all."

"Tell me more about this job."

"It was said to us to take this man with us." he pointed a finger to Cora-san, who was still unconscious.

"Take to where?"

"Please, just let me go. If I tell you more, I'll get killed."

"You aren't understanding your situation. If you don't tell, I'll kill you right now." I squeezed the heart again, this time harder, which made he scream louder and writhe on the floor. "Just give me the fucking answer." Between the yells, he attempt to say something that I couldn't understand due the groans, so I stopped the torturing to let him speak properly.

"Outside… Outside the city, outside this island."

"It's not the answer I asked for."

"Calm down, please… I'm going to say" he took a deep breath before continuing "There is a small island south of here and _he_ told us to take the navy captain of this city there."

"Who told?"

"I don't know… I swear I don't!" I could tell by looking at his eyes, he wasn't lying. Also, he was too scared to try to fool me. "A few days ago, we received an envelope containing all relevant information. It didn't had a name, but we didn't care at all, since the payment was really good. I swear I don't know more than what I've already said, so please, let me go."

Leaning against the wall, I completely forgot about his presence as I wondered why someone would be after Cora-san. I knew too little about his past in this world to be able to find out by myself who might have a grudge against him. Perhaps it was a good idea to go to that island, the man who hired these guys probably was there. However, if he was really there, maybe he wasn't alone. I mean, he would need someone to be a link between him and these mercenaries. Someone who was keeping an eye on Cora-san and his moves. Someone who knew that he'd be vulnerable tonight…

It was then that I realized something terrible. If I was right, it all wasn't just a small thing, happening by chance, but something that was part of a great well-organized plan, in which my presence was a miscalculation. But, why? It all made sense, but the motive was still missing.

"Hey, can you please let me go?" he raised his voice to get my attention, which worked, but made me lose the concentration.

"Shut… Wait, you said you received an envelope. Who gave it?"

"Please..."

"Say it or I swear I'll crush your heart! Who gave it? Who told you that he was going to be weak tonight?"

"Ravan, his name was Ravan! Please, let me go."

"That damn bastard!" I threw the heart over the wall and he ran after it. I could feel the rage taking control of my body, my veins throbbing and the gnashing of my teeth was making a loud noise. "I knew it… I'm going to kill him, I swear I will." I punched the wall with such force that a crack was formed. "How could he fool Cora-san for so long? How could he play with his feelings? That's not right… How could he..." I feel in the floor with my hands on my head.

"I'm going to make him pay..." I looked at Cora-san, who was still unconscious "...tomorrow." I couldn't leave him alone that night, it was very likely that Ravan had put something in the glasses he offered by courtesy. Luckily, I didn't drink that, because if I had, probably they probably would have succeeded. The more I thought about it, the more I became angry. However, I had to calm down myself to be able to take Cora-san home and make sure he would be fine.

* * *

Arriving home, the first thing I did was lay him on his bed and examine his body. I was right, Ravan had put some kind of drug in the drink, but it wasn't deadly. So, whoever _he_ was who wanted to take Cora-san away, wanted him alive. But the question that I couldn't stop thinking about was: Why? Why would anyone want him? That was really pissing me off. I wanted to go after Ravan and make him spit out everything he knew, who was behind all this shit and why _he_ was doing that.

However I couldn't let Cora-san alone. It was still a possibility that there were more mercenaries coming, so I had to stand by his side, at least until he was awake again. The single moment that I've been away from him was when I went quickly to the bathroom to bandaged my arm again – he could wake up at any time –, but, soon after it, I went back to his room and sat on the edge of the bed, where I would spend the rest of the night looking at him. I didn't want to lose him. I wouldn't lose him. I would kill anyone who dared to hurt him. I gently ran my fingers through his hair as I kissed his forehead. "I'm going to protect you" I leaned my forehead against his, with my eyes closed "It's a promise".

Slowly I opened my eyes to see his sleeping face and I touched his cheeks to feel the warmth of his body, a proof that he was alive. I was so close I could feel his breath and, before I knew it, our lips were almost touching. My heart was beating very fast, however I didn't want to step back, on the contrary, I wanted to be closer. At that time, it was as if everything didn't matter anymore, as if it were just me and him worldwide. My lips trembled as I approached to meet his…

"Uhm.." I pulled away so fast I almost fell out of bed. I looked at him and, luckily, he was still asleep The groan was just a result of all my weight being supported on his chest, but it was for the best. God, what was I thinking? Really… It must have been the alcohol doing its job. In fact, it was really starting to take effect, since I became dizzy all of sudden and all I could see was a big blur.

And I didn't remember a thing after it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please, don't kill me XD I know that the "almost kiss" is very cliché, but, ya know, my mind said "NO" but my body said "YES"... I've never been good at using my mind, so my body won and my fingers wrote it, yeah, sorry.

 **Answers to the guests:**

 **To Katie Winger:** Yeah, I haven't reviewed the last chapter very welll... I'm sorry, really. So, about the "in" and "on", I've always been bad at it x_x I'm trying to learn, but I just don't get it XD The mistake of "hadn't my sword" was lack of reviewing... God, I was too lazy! And the others errors, thank you very much, 'cause I really didn't know most of them (especially the drunkard hahahaha).

Yeah, I'm very glad that you took a moment to help me ^^ I'm still making some grammatical errors, but I'll try to improve, I promise.

Thank you very much, again!

 **To Apple Bloom:** Yay, glad that you liked! Your opinion is very important to me, thank you for always support me!


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmare

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I have to say, personally, I liked this chapter... I mean, it ended up better than I thought it would! And I am so anxious to know what you guys will think about it *-* Also, it is a bit longer than usual!

(I re-edited it, God, it was full of mistakes! Sorry if you read it before I replaced it!)

I hope you all like it! Enjoy ~~

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Nightmare**

* * *

"Oi..." my consciousness was returning as I listened to Cora-san's voice "I really didn't want to wake you, but it's already noon..." I kind of remember to let out a softly groan as an answer "and you are a bit heavy" when I realized the situation, my face turned into a bright red tone.

"I'm sorry..." I got up quickly from his chest, where my head had been lying, apparently, all night. "It was the alcohol."

"Yeah, I know..." he sat on the bed, holding his head with his right hand "My head is telling me that. Gosh, I remember nothing… I said or did something bad?"

"You bet you did."

"I don't usually lose control like that, man, I'm sorry. If I offended you, I'm deeply sorry..." he looked around for a moment "Wait… You carried me to here?"

"Yeah, well, not that I had other choice."

"Oh, God, I made you carry me… With a broken arm… I'm a shitty person, I'm sorry. How can I make up for that?"

"Just don't invite me to drink nevermore."

"Yeah, pretty fair. But again, I'm sorry." he took some clothes in the wardrobe "I'm going to take a shower and then prepare something for lunch, okay?"

"Aren't you going to work?"

"With this headache? Not a chance."

"Well, can I ask for something more?"

"Go ahead"

"Can I get out a little? I want to breath fresh air." He glared at me for a moment before sighing.

"Yeah. Just a little won't kill anyone, but be careful."

"Are you worried about the citizens or me?" still looking at me, slowly a huge smile formed on his face.

"Don't take too long, okay?"

* * *

Empty. Completely empty and abandoned. There was no trace, not even in the small room at the back of his bar. I questioned everybody who passed by the local, but no one knew a thing. Ravan had disappeared, leaving his bar behind. I wondered how Cora-san would react when he found out that his _friend_ was nowhere to be found? Man, I bet he'd get pretty worried, measuring no efforts trying to track him down, probably in vain. In the end, he probably would accepted that he had just left without saying anything or died. Well, I would love to find out he was dead, even though I wanted kill him myself, knowing he died was enough to me, but of course I wouldn't say that to Cora-san.

I mean, it was better if he didn't find out about what happened yesterday. Not just because of all the shit that he would find out about me and that I would never be able to make him believe in the explanation, but because it was better if he kept believing that Ravan was his friend and get sad about his disappearance than discovering that he had been deceived by him for about two years. Anyhow, I would be there to comfort him.

Taking a last look at the bar to make sure that he definitely left nothing behind, I realized how pissed off I was. Really, how could someone just disappear without leaving a single trace? It seemed impossible, but somehow he managed to do so.

However, I should have know, that bastard had probably prepared everything in the case of the plan failing and, when it actually happened, he went away as fast as he could. Motherfucker coward… I would make him pay one day. But looking for him wasn't my priority, I had to stay with Cora-san and protect him. I made a promise that I would keep no matter what. The plan failed, but that didn't mean _they_ would give up.

I decided that I had spent enough time outside, so it was better if I went back home. At the door, I used the key Cora-san had lent to me before I left and went in, where I found Cora-san cooking something for lunch in a large pot.

"I'm home"

"Welcome back"

"Need some help?" I walked to the kitchen, offering the help that I knew he needed, but wouldn't accept. It has been so since the first day, he thought I wasn't able to do anything due my _broken arm_. I didn't know if it was compassion, pity or guilt, but the fact that it bothered me didn't change. I wasn't really injured, and even if I were, I wasn't that useless.

"Not at all..." He turned quickly and, with the pot in his hand, slipped in my direction. _That's why I knew he needed my help._ Luckily, I had time to hold he and our lunch with my good arm, which seemed to have impressed him. "Oh, thank you. God, sorry about that, but I need you to hold it for a while, is that okay?"

"Sure" and then things got a little strange. He used to not ask me any favors, especially if this required brute force, because of my _broken arm_. Not that I cared, again, but it wasn't normal. Also, the pot wasn't hot, just really heavy, which made everything weirder. Wasn't it on the stove? Well, whatever.

"Just a moment" he began to search for something in the cabinet, throwing everything that didn't matter away. "Where the hell did I put it?"

"What's the matter?" I stood there holding the heavy pot with a single arm for a few more minutes before getting an answer.

"I'm not finding it… You know, it's better if you put this pot somewhere, it must be weighed." he didn't stop opening cupboards and throwing every single thing on the floor. God, it would take a long time to store everything, but of course he wouldn't accept my help.

"A little, where can I put it?"

"On the table is fine" he pointed to the table of the living room on the other side of the counter.

"Okay" in the instant that I turned, I could feel something flying towards my head and, before I could think, my reflex made me hold it with my left hand, which was supposed to be broken. _Shit,_ was the only thing I could think of before I was with my back against the wall, the pot and the mysterious object – which was, actually, just a spoon – on the floor next to everything else he had throw there and an angry Cora-san trapping me with both of his arms resting firmly at the wall.

"You bastard!" He shouted with his voice filled with anger and all I could do was turn my face and shut my eyes, avoiding his angry gaze. I never thought that two words like those could destroy me and turn my heart into pieces. It hurt so much. It hurt more than if he had punched as the other times. His voice, his face, his eyes… everything about him at that moment made me want to break.

"I… I can explain…" I said as loud as I could, which was not more than just a whisper.

"Oh, yeah? 'Cause I bet you can't." every word was like a sharp knife penetrating my body and my heart "When I woke up I couldn't really remember anything about yesterday, but… after you left, the images slowly began to appear in my mind. You fighting, killing people… Goddammit, you are a fruit user!" Good, he just remembered those parts, bad parts. "I should have known I could never have believed in you. Damn, Ravan was right."

"Ravan?" Just the sound of his name made me want to puke. More than sad, I started to really get irritated, so I turned my head to look him straight in the eye "For God's sake, I fucking saved your life! Okay, I lied to you about a lot of things and I had my reasons to do so, but you still rather believe in that bastard traitor than me?" He hesitated for a moment before returning to his angry state.

"What are you trying to imply?"

"That your damn precious friend betrayed you. Actually, he never liked you. He just did everything to win your trust, so he could stab your back while you were too busy suspicious of people who really care about you."

"He… What? It doesn't make any sense!"

"But it would, if you didn't have drink off your ass and have listened when those mercenaries told he was behind all that shitty plan to take you away from _me_ " _I just said 'me'? Well, doesn't matter._

"I.. He…" he stuttered a bit before shaking his head and returning his gaze to me "How am I supposed to believe in someone who did nothing but lie to me until now?"

"You know what?" I pushed him away from me "Find out by yourself, I'm done" Yeah, fuck that bullshit. It was too much for me to hear him say that he believed in a guy who tried to kidnap him instead of me. Me! The guy who saved him. The guy who was doing everything for him. The guy who promised to not leave him, no matter what.

The promise.

The promise that I made and said that I would never break. Yeah, that shitty promise that made me hesitated a little at making the decision to walk away from him and never look back. Fortunately, it was just an instant before I realized that if he believed that I was a liar traitor, it was that I would be. But after just two steps, a forceful grip on my wrist made me stop. Suddenly, he pulled me, pinning my arm above my head against the wall.

"But I'm not done with you" looking into his eyes nearly broke me. It definitely had anger, but I could see… the sadness of a betrayed person. I remembered him saying that he liked me. Even if it was a short period of time, perhaps… he really meant that. Being betrayed by a person you like is always painful, even I knew that. I hurt him, again. And to think that I had considered the idea of leaving him and never look behind made me feel even worse. If he hadn't stop me, I would have regretted this for my whole life. Besides the rage, he was very sad. "Your akuma no mi… I know it pretty well, it's the Ope Ope no mi" Damn, I knew where it was going to end. "It was supposed to be in possession of my superiors, how do you have it?"

"Look…" I sighed heavily, knowing that what was about to happen would definitely be anything but easy "I'm tired of lies, so are you willing to hear me in silence?"

"Go ahead and say what you have to say" he released me to cross his arms.

"I know that it will sound crazy and you probably won't believe me, but it's the truth. And it will make you understand why I haven't told you before. I mean, it's madness…"

"C'mon, cut the crap already. Just spit it"

"Right" I took a deep breath "My name isn't Bepo"

"Oh, yeah. That is definitely crazy" a deep sarcastic tune was in his voice "I mean, you lie to me about your broken arm, your skills and stuff, but it's totally madness to tell me your real name."

"I'll ignore the sarcastic commentary, 'cause, in some way, it is really madness tell you my real name." he raised an eyebrow at me. "You know, I… I'm… you know… I…"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY"

"TRAFALGAR LAW" I shouted so loud and fast that it took me a moment to realized that I had already said.

"Excuse me?" his eyes were wide as he took a step back.

"You heard it… My name is Trafalgar Law. Trafalgar D. Water Law."

"You got to be kidding" he laughed emotionless while putting his hand on his frowning "How do you even know _his_ name? I've never said it."

"It's not _his_ name. It's _my_ name. I'm that boy from the White City."

"That's not funny" he pushed me against the wall hard, pinning both my arms there. His angry expression returned along with some tears that were in the corner of his eye.

"I'm telling the truth!" _Please, believe me!_ It was the only thing that was on my mind back then. I wanted him to believe me so bad. "I'm Trafal…"

"Shut up already!" he tightening the grip on my wrists "What is up to you? All you do is lie and hurt me. What do you want from me?" he finally let the tears fall down on his cheeks, and it was then that I noticed the same thing happening to me. When did I start to cry? It was all so painful that I couldn't remember exactly the moment. I already knew that I could do nothing but hurt him, but to hear he saying it… made everything worse.

"I'm not lying…" I raised my head to meet his eyes with mine "I know it's hard to believe, but please… I'm not lying to you. I just can't do this anymore." I forced him to release my wrists to be able to hug him. "I know that I hurt you, but I like you so much that my heart aches. All I wanted to was to thank you for taking care of me when I was little ... to thank you for saving my life. I'm everything I am just because of you!"

I kept hugging him, crying and sobbing into his chest for a long time. I wanted him to believe and accept my words, because I really meant it. He was the person I liked the best, so it was important for me to let him know my feelings towards him and that I was so grateful for what he had done for me. It was as if I had just lived for this moment. Just to be able to hug and thank him. Somehow, I was starting to get happy at the thought. But then I noticed he was completely still while I soaked his shirt with my tears. It was like… holding a hard stone.

"Cora..." I was interrupted by my own gasp when I raised my head to look at his face. My mouth was open wide and I was shaking in… fear? I don't know exactly. It was definitely scary, I have never seen him like that. Actually, I don't remember seeing anyone like that. I let go of him and tried to touch his face, but I restrained myself. "You…" I couldn't say anything. He wasn't angry, nor sad. No, it wasn't it. His expression was… empty. Completely emotionless. It seemed like he didn't have a soul. And this Cora-san was scaring and hurting me more than the angry and sad ones.

"Are you done?" As his expression, his voice was also empty and emotionless. I nodded without thinking. "Fine" he turned around and showed me his back. "Get out of my house"

"What…?" I grabbed his shirt with my right hand. "Please, I…"

"I thought you were done."

I let him go and stepped back until my back hit the wall. I thought I had cried enough to say I was completely dry, but still the tears wouldn't stop falling."I…"

"Didn't you hear me? Get lost. I don't want to see your face never again."

Those words were the last I heard from him. How could a dream turned into a nightmare so fast? I didn't know exactly how things happened, but when I noticed, I was already running through the streets, ignoring the stares I was receiving from the other people. The pain from hearing him say those bad things and the appearance of his face made me act without thinking too much. I wanted so much to say something like 'No, I promised to never leave you no matter why, even if you hate me' or 'I won't let you alone ever', but my selfish side won the battle, saying that I couldn't take any more.

Actually, all I did was selfish. Lying to Mugiwara-ya, in order to defeat Doflamingo, promising that I would protect Cora-san and never leaving him, when I actually just wanted to be by his side and now, running from the person who I knew that was being the target of something very bad. In fact, even be living was selfish of me. If I had died, Cora-san would have lived.

Yeah, that's right. This world was right. In this world, things have happened exactly the way they should. I died and Cora-san lived. But there I was, showing up again in his life just to destroy everything, hurting him again and again. I wanted to go away. I wanted to return to my world and forget everything about that happened.

Wait… I could do that, right? I remembered Lady-ya saying that I could return to my world if I wanted to. I had to talk to her again somehow. And when I got back, I would forget about this world and continue to live as I have always did. Sachi, Penguin, Bepo… how could I forget about them so easily? I mean, not forget, but… I left them behind without thinking. Some part of me really wanted to see them again. They were waiting for my return.

Panting due the nonstop running, I made my decision. I would return to the world I belonged. But the question was: How would I meet with Lady-ya? Both times I found her I was dreaming, so I just had to find a safe place to force my body and mind to sleeping, since I really didn't feel like it, and hope her to appear again. Looking for a safe spot, I distract myself to a point I didn't notice what was happening around me and with a huge noise of something hitting my head, everything went black.

* * *

 **Answers to the guests:**

 **To Apple Bloom:** "So close, yet so far" YEAH, that is the phrase that describe the "almost kiss" scene perfectly! hahahahaha I laughed a lot when I read your review! Thank you ^^

 **To** **Katie Winger:** Yeah, I think it was "Interrogation"... Thanks ^u^

And I'm glad that everyone seemed to like the "almost kiss" scene, and even tho I didn't think about writing it happening again, the scene you described really made me rethink... I'll reconsider, 'cause it was so good hahahahaha but that's not a promise! I'm so glad that you are liking it as much as I! Thanks for letting me know your opinion, it means a lot to me!

 **To fuyuaki harutsu:** English isn't my first language too, so we are even hahahaha

I tried to make this one longer, but I'm not good at writing long chapters, I really don't know why... But I hope you like it anyhow hahahahaha And, yeah, there is a secret enemy there... you want to know who? I'll tell you... IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS! MUAHAHAHAHA *evil laugh* XD

Thank you for reviewing ^^


	16. Chapter 16: Prisoner

**A/N:** Hello guys, it's been a while, isn't it? Well... I'm deeply sorry. But there are two main reasons why I haven't updated for so long:

1\. The end of the semester in college almost killed me, gosh, lot to do. Fortunately, it's over and now I'm on my vacation, yay!

2\. I wrote this chapter on my cellphone, but for some unknown reason (maybe my phone hates me... I should stop dropping it) the app that I used has stopped working suddenly and I lost everything TT^TT So I had to write it again.

Anyway, I'm sorry. But, here we go, chapter 16!

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Prisoner**

* * *

"I'll be honest, I didn't expect to see you so soon" she leaned her back at the rocking chair, her expression becoming softer as her surprise at seeing me faded.

"Really?" I leaned my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands as my back arched forward in the armchair "I thought you controlled my visits here."

"Not exactly, boy."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, there is two ways to come here. The first I can control, I have the power to bring people here if I feel there is something I need to talk to them or something like this, such as your first day in this other dimension." I nodded, showing that she could continue "The second it's about what people wish and need, like our first meeting"

"Is that so? Never thought about that."

"Well, not that this is really important. Now, tell me, what is bothering you? You don't look well at all."

"Remember you told me I could go back to my world?"

"Indeed, I said it."

"So, I decided that my time here is over. I want to leave this dimension for good."

"Oh," her eyes widened for one moment "Are you sure about this?" I nodded and she rested her hand on her chin, thoughtfully "I didn't expect to hear you saying this so soon, it's quite surprising." She whispered so low that I couldn't say if she was speaking to me or just to herself and then returned to talk louder "What happened?"

"That's none of your business" my voice broke for some seconds when I remember what happened. "I just want to go back, okay? So," I did a brief pause to get up using the arms of the armchair as support "You said that I just need to go through that door, right?" I walked towards the same door I was pointing at.

"Boy, it's not that simple..."

"Yeah, I know. It never was, so how could I expect it to be now?" I put my hand at the doorknob, starting to open it "But, you know, It doesn't matter, I'm ready for anything that..."

Nothing.

Nothing happened. The door just didn't open, didn't matter how hard I push it.

"I told you, boy." she sighed deeply "It's not that simple."

"I already understood this part." I pushed the door with both hands at the handle, forcing it with all my strength "Just tell me how I can open this shitty door."

"It's locked, boy." she motioned for me to sit again "You aren't a good listener, are you?"

"Where is the key?" I walked towards her, ignoring the request she made.

"As I said" slight smile formed at the corners of her mouth "Not a good listener"

"I'm not kidding" I put my hand over the arms of her rocking chair abruptly, causing the cat - who was in her lap until then - escape, scared "Where. Is. The. Key?"

"I can't tell you"

"What?"

"I can't tell you"

"Oh, I heard you just fine, thanks a lot" I tilted the rocking chair to it's limit and approached my face closer to hers "But I think you didn't hear me, I'm not kidding. Just tell me where the key is."

"Boy, I wish I could tell you, but I can give only one key per person."

"Whatever" I let go of the chair suddenly, causing it to swing abruptly, almost knocking Lady-ya out. "I don't need your help" I went to the door again and kicked it with all my strength.

But nothing happened, again.

"Boy, it won't work."

"Shut up!" I continued to kick it, but in vain. I tried to summon my _room_ , but I found I was unable to use my powers.

"I'll wait until you give up and calm down so I can explain."

"Explain now" I turned to face her.

"I can't give you the key..."

"I already understood this part."

"That's why I told you to calm down, let me finish!" she sighed, trying to calm her voice. "You need to find."

"Sorry, I think I didn't understand now. Are you telling me that I need to find that damn key? How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't think I can help you… Neither do I know where to start" I punched the wall and all the clocks fall on the floor "Oh, boy, this is going to take ages to straighten"

"Like I care" I shouted "I just want to leave. I don't want to stay in this world anymore, I want to get back to where I belong. There are people waiting for me there, you know? I want… I need to see them again."

"I don't think you really wanna see them" she got up from her chair to start to put away the clocks, ignoring my shock "Don't you think that you are using a false idea of longing and desire to see your world and people who are there waiting for you again as an excuse?"

"How… How dare you say that?" Perhaps it was the truth behind her words which angered me more.

"Look…"she paused briefly to look at me with the corners of the eyes "Even if I wanted , it isn't the right time. If it were, you would already have the key you need"

"If I ask you what you mean by that, I know that I won't get a concrete answer." I put my hand in my brow furrowed, trying to calm down a bit. I looked at her only to find a smile that proved my point.

* * *

 _"It's been already three days."_

 _"Yeah, I know."_

 _"Do you really think he will come?"_

 _"We have no choice but to wait."_

* * *

Among the comings and goings of my consciousness, I was able to hear a conversation between familiar voices. I didn't remember exactly every word, just some loose phrases that made no sense. When I woke up – or, at least, I was conscious enough time to think straight –, everything was dark and my head ached a lot. My body seemed to not obey me, it was completely numb, but I could at least feel the cold floor beneath me and some sort of column behind my back.

I let out a soft groan when I noticed a sharp pain in my wrists, which were bound behind the column by a handcuff that, apparently, wasn't made of kairoseki. But, unfortunately, I couldn't find any strength to make my body move. After a few minutes of consciousness, my aching stomach and my dry throat warned me the lack of food and water in my organism. Couldn't be worse.

I didn't have forces to even lift my head when I heard footsteps approaching "Looks like he woke up" one of the familiar voices spoke to the other, as if my presence was insignificant.

"Yes. Are the handcuffs made of kairoseki? I don't want more trouble."

"You know we don't have those things, sir." the _sir_ let out an angry sigh before the same voice continued "I'm keeping him on drugs that left over, but I'm decreasing the dose. The stock won't last long. Besides, we don't even know if he really is a fruit user."

"Are you giving him food?"

"No, neither water. Even if the effects of the drugs run out, he won't have the strength."

"Good point." I could hear his footsteps approaching even closer until he stopped in front of me, where he bent to grab my hair, lifting my head "It's worth the try, even if it costs his life" all I could see was a blurry figure facing me. A familiar figure, yet I couldn't identify his features. Damn drugs. "Why do you think he hasn't come yet?"

"Maybe he thinks we are lying, somehow."

"Then take a photo and send another envelope with it."

"Sir, you've already suggested that, you know we have no means to do so."

"Oh, is that so?" He let go of me, causing my head to hang and my eyes to stare at the floor again. "Anyway, use any means necessary to bring him here. I want him alive, to be able to take his life for myself.

"I've done everything, sir." he sighed, while their footsteps went away "I really don't know what to do now."

"Do whatever is necessary."

And when the voices were gone enough, the silence returned. The only sound in the room was my heavy breathing, trying futilely to stabilize my condition. There was some dried blood that dripped from my hair to my chin, probably due to the knock that made me faint in the city.

The city…

Slowly my memories started to come back. The fight against the mercenaries, Ravan, the discussion with Cora-san, and then the knock. Pieces of images of my body being dragged in the alleys showed up in my mind, making my head aches even more. I wanted to forget everything. The fights, the frustrations, the lies, the pain… even die was better than that. I mean, I was already prepared to the death, right? I went to Dressrosa with the certainty that I wouldn't survive, so what was the difference? Lady-ya was right, It didn't matter if I returned, from the beginning it wasn't my plan, and my crew knew it.

Well, not that I wanted to give up of my life. It was a kind of... a gift, after all. But it wasn't up to me anymore, die as a prisoner of someone I didnt even know who was or live a life with the person I liked the most hating me. The fact was, whatever happened, didn't matter to me anymore. I closed my eyes, waiting for the destiny to choose.

* * *

 **Answers to the guests:**

 **To Apple Bloom:** Hahahaha I liked this sentence "this does not look good but this is good"! I agree entirely! Thanks, as always you made my day.

 **To Katie Winger:** I know how you feel, poor Law and Cora -san... Everything is against them! TT^TT But there is so much to happen, the story didn't reach the half yet! And I'll warn you, I have two possible ends to this fanfic (Actually, I kind of already decided... but I can still change). I hope you enjoy it anyway, and, as always, thank you! Wonderful comments!

 **To fuyuaki harutsu:** Again, I'm sorry! I explained myself at first, but still... sorry! I'll try to update soon, because I'm really enjoying this. About the guesses, well, I won't tell you whether they are right or not, but you should remember one thing: This dimension is happening in about 11 years in the past ( of the Law's world), and the dimension of One Piece (Oda's reality) Cora-san died 13 years ago. Well, it's just something for you to think... hehehehe But yes, you were right to say that I built a mystery ^^ Anyway , you will discover the truth very soon ! Thank you for reviewing :)


	17. Chapter 17: Him

**A/N:** Hello everyone, long time no see! Sorry 'bout that, all I can say is that I was kind of upset with this chapter... I rewrote it a couple of times and always ended up hating it. So I took a (long) break and last week I decided to write it all over again. I can't say I'm totally satisfied, but, well, It IS better now hahahahahah So, here we go! Hope you enjoy anyway ^u^

 **Warnings:** there is violence in this chapter... I kinda feel obliged to notify.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Him**

* * *

After a few days, I started to spend more time awake than unconscious, probably due the decreased of the drug's dose. Now and then some random person came to make me swallow the drug without any liquid, which was annoying, but nothing I couldn't handle. The more the time passed, the more I asked myself if I was grateful or not to my organism being strong against – or just used to – the lack of food and water, because it still hurt a lot. And my appearance must gave that away.

The two familiar voices from before didn't come back anymore, so I was very used to the silence. The people who came in the room always left without saying a single word and I also didn't want to waste anymore strength – if I had any by then – with useless talking. Maybe I would need that, who knows. However what still bothered me was the fact that I was there for some purpose that I didn't know. Actually, I didn't even know who was behind all that. It was probably who was ordering Ravan, but it still wasn't much knowledge.

I looked around in the attempt of finding some clue, yet there was nothing. It was just a square room made of stone with a column in the middle, where I was cuffed. The room was a little dark, it was lit only by a dim bulb above me. It seemed darker before – perhaps I was so under the effects of the drugs that I could barely see –, because I could see much more now, like my surroundings and the face of people. There was a large table in the back, some cabinets where were the drugs, a metal chair in the corner and one door in front of me, which was used by the people who came and went.

That same door suddenly began to open slowly. It was strange, someone had came not long ago to put some drug in my system, so it had to have another reason. Somehow it made me have a strange hope of something new coming, which disappeared as soon as I saw who entered the room. It was definitely new, but it wasn't a thing to be happy about.

"Hey, boy, how are you doing? You don't look so well." while closing the door behind him, Ravan laughed sarcastically. I just ducked my head and closed my eyes, ignoring him. "C'mon, don't ignore me." he approached and took my chin with his hand, making me face him. But I still said nothing. "I brought something that you will like, perhaps it will made you talk." I looked at his hand, where I found a bottle of water.

"I'm not that desperate" I smirked a little just before he opened my mouth forcefully and made me drink all the water in the bottle. It was probably the thirst, but I could have sworn it was the best water I have ever drank. And still I wasn't happy about the situation.

"At the beginning, I didn't intend to give you anything to drink at all, but now I want to have a word with you, and I need you to actually talk. I wasn't sure if you were able to do that without at least a cup of water, even seeing you are pretty tough, so here we are." He looked at me, waiting to hear something from my mouth, which didn't happen. "Well, I'll keep talking, maybe it changes your mind."

He dragged the chair up in front of me and sat down, leaning on the back of it. He put a cigarette in the mouth and lit it before speaking again. "Well," It didn't look like he was going to give up, so, yeah, maybe I was willing to a talk if it made he goes away faster. "You don't seem surprised to see me."

"I kind of already knew." I finally said, in tired and hoarse voice, which startled me a little. In the other hand, Ravan seemed pleased with what he witnessed, noticing how my appearance and voice seemed totally done. My physical condition was depressing, what more did he want? Destroy me mentally ? Maybe, but it wouldn't be so easy, even if only his presence made me feel sick.

"So, it was really you who defeated my men. They certainly talk a lot."

"Maybe you didn't pay enough"

"Oh please, I paid more than enough. I used all the money we had to make sure they did their job, what a waste. Useless brats, I wish I had done by myself." he pointed a thumb at his chest, a cocky smile on his face.

"I wish that, too. If it was you, I could have killed you already." I smirked at him, which seemed to make him a little angry.

"Don't you think you are being a little cheeky for someone in your position?" he approached his face to mine, taking a deep drag in the cigarette before blowing the smoke in my face. "You're lucky it's me who's here, if it was _him…"_ it was his turn to smirk while leaning in the back of the chair again "You would have already taken a huge beating, man."

"Was it supposed to scare me?"

"You…" He arched forward abruptly before breathing deeply to calm down "You know, I'm not here for this. I'm here to ask some questions and If I were you I would answer. You don't want me to call _him_ to do this, right?"

"You keep threatening me with a person I don't even know, really, how do you expect to scare me? But go ahead, I feel more threatened by the idea of having to hear and see you longer."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear any of this. Well, how did you manage to defeat those mercenaries? You don't look strong and you were with a broken arm. They weren't that weak, so, how?"

"Let's say that looks can be deceiving."

"Is that so? Then, tell me, you killed all them but one, what did you do to him?"

"You didn't expect the dead to have told me about you and your shitty plan, did you? Anyway, I let him go after getting what I needed."

"The coward must have run away of us, too. Still, you must have a trump, right? Are you a fruit user?"

"No" I lied without hesitation "Aren't you finished yet? Looking at you for so long makes me wanna throw up."

"Hey, what is the problem? Oh no, wait, let me guess…" he leaned his cheek in one hand and smiled evilly "You are pissed off because I deceived the captain, am I right?" without thinking I jumped forward, just stopping because of the handcuffs holding me. I could hear my teeth gnashing between his laughter "C'mon, don't be such a girl, I'm only doing my job."

"Shut up!"

"What? Do you want to hear how easy was to deceive someone as foolish as him? Man, I could say it was even pretty fun. He believed on me so much that he used to tell everything to me, even about you. How you guys were getting close fast, how fun was to talk with you, how he was starting to feel happy again…"

"I don't want to hear that shit anymore, get lost!" I knew he was doing it to provoke me, but I couldn't control my anger. The words came out of my mouth before I could stop and I knew it would end badly. I was acting just like he wanted to.

"Hey, you don't want to know what he used to tell about you? Man, I was sure you would like to hear, unless…you two had a fight" his smile got bigger when he saw my shocked expression. Damn, I was totally giving me away. "I knew it, that's why he isn't coming! It must had been a huge fight, he is too gentle to abandon someone for personal feelings. What happened?"

"That's none of you business, leave me alone!" I stared daggers at him, which didn't seem to scare him at all. On the opposite, it seemed to... amuse him.

"Okay, it doesn't matter anyway." He raised his arms in sign of giving up, but still smiling arrogantly. He chuckled a bit before realizing something and then put two fingers to his temple. "Gosh, I'm starting to regret telling him to not trust you, maybe I filled his head with it."

"So it was you putting that idea on his mind…"

"Of course, I knew from the beginning you would be a bother. Unfortunately, it ended up coming against us." He sighed as he stood up from his chair before to drag it into the corner again "I don't know what you did, but it has to be huge. We sent him a letter saying we had you as a prisoner, so he had to come alone, if he wanted to rescue you. I thought it would be a good idea, since he was so fond of you, but I really didn't expect you two to fight right before it. Worst time ever, you know?"

"Good to know that the fight messed up your plan, at least it worth for something."

"Keep that attitude as long as you can, if he doesn't come, you die"

"Like I care…" I said as he left, closing the door behind him. So there I was, alone with my thoughts again. At least, I discovered the purpose of my situation, they still wanted Cora-san, this time using me as a bait. Somehow, I started to feel happy with our discussion, he would never come. I hurt him a lot, but he was alive, it was what mattered.

On the day that I thought was the same as the Ravan came to talk to me – since I didn't know exactly when the days ended and began – my body started to obey me a little more and, even with the weak condition of it, maybe I was able to use my powers. If I could actually do this ,there was a small chance I escape and, more than ever, I did wanted to. I remembered that there was one more thing for me to do: kill the bastard called Ravan. No way I would let him go after what he did… I wouldn't let him live to keep going with the idea of hurting Cora-san.

My mind was made up, I had to escape, no matter what. My body wasn't in the best condition, but I bet I could at least do a small _room_ to release the cuffs and open the door. All that worried me was that maybe I wouldn't be able to walk much, so I had to be quick and get out. Yet I didn't have other choice, the more time I spent waiting for a better opportunity to appear, the more I would be close to death.

I took a deep breath and when I started concentrating to direct my strength at the creation of the _room_ , I noticed the door slowly opening again to revel a tall figure wearing a long black coat with a hood covering his face.

"Now what?" the frustration was clear in my voice. If the person wasn't so strong, maybe I could win a fight using the surprise factor in my favor, but it would consume all my strength and I would have to crawl through the corridors. And I still know nothing about this person strength and abilities. All I could do was to hope it didn't take too long for them to go away.

The person stood standing still looking at me for a few minutes, analyzing me or something. I was starting to get impatient when the stranger decided to walk slowly toward me, yet them passed by me. I didn't give myself the trouble to look, they probably decided to give me the drugs earlier this time, for some reason. Unfortunately, my escape would have to wait.

However, soon I started to feel someone dealing with the handcuffs at my wrists, which made me startle and look at the person. Between some blonde bangs, I recognized light brown eyes that looked at me worried and asking for silence while I pronounced his name "Cora-san…?" Then I noticed the lack of sound as he dealt with my handcuffs, trying to find the correct key between the others in the key-chain he had in his hands. I just wanted to ask what he was doing there, it was dangerous. They were after him, damn! I really wanted to tell him to go away, I could escape by myself. Well, at least I hoped so. But still, I didn't want to put his life in danger because of me, again.

I wanted to say something! Anything! But every time I opened my mouth, nothing came. I wasn't able to make any sound, no matter how hard I tried. He has used his powers on me, so I wouldn't gave us away by talking or making any sound. I understood his decision, but I still hated being unable to do something because of the powers of someone else, it was annoying. That wasn't like I wanted to catch others attention, I only wanted him to let me there. Yet something inside of me knew that he also didn't want to hear me saying those things, I should have know he was too kind to abandon someone, even if it was someone who hurt him very badly.

However, it didn't change the fact that, before he could release me, the door opened abruptly, revealing two men standing behind it. One of them was Ravan, carrying a sword in the belt and a smirk in the face. But didn't matter how much I hated him, the appearance of the other man was what really shocked me. I could feel a mix of surprise, anger and… fear. Why? Why did I feel that the more I discovered about this world the less I knew? Why _he_ was there?

My mouth opened a little and my trembling lips moved as I tried to say his name, but I doubted that, even without the silent's power of Cora-san, the sound would came out. He was looking like just as the first time I saw him, the same haircut and the glasses covering his eyes, but this time wearing a white suit over a black shirt. His expression was emotionless as ever, which made a shiver go through my entire body. My eyes roamed the person in front of me... someone that in no way possible I thought I would see again. I really thought the nightmare was over, but there was him, standing right in front of me. If it was about _him_ that Ravan was talking about, then, yeah, maybe I should have felt threatened.

"So, it was really you..." after undoing this power only over him – since I wasn't able to speak or make any sound yet – and getting rid of the long black coat, Cora-san rose from the floor and walked to stand by my side. Unlike me, he didn't look so surprised. It was as if... he already expected to see _him_. His gaze wandered between me and _him_ and I could see a bit of surprise that soon became concern when he noticed I knew the man. He let out a sigh before finally speaking the other's name, which made all became more real. "Vergo".

"Hey, it's Vergo-san for ya" Ravan said while turning his head at Vergo, wanting a confirmation or something, which he didn't get, since his _sir_ passed by him, ignoring his presence. The long-haired man looked a little upset, like a child who was expecting a compliment about his drawing, but never got it. It could have been funny, if I wasn't freaking out.

"That means you already knew it was me who sent you the envelope" Vergo stated looking directly to Cora-san.

"Actually, I had a guess" slowly, Cora-san reached for something in the back of his belt and I took a few minutes to realize it was a gun "Do you know there is a toast in your face?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Vergo pointed his bamboo stick for the Cora-san's arm which was on gun, ignoring his previous question. The warning made him stop and look at me, as if he was remembering he was putting my life at danger, too. "I mean, you know you can't win against us both while protecting your friend, don't you?" with a slight ' _tsc'_ sound coming from his mouth, he took the gun just to drop it on the floor.

"What do you want?"

"Revenge" he gesticulated for Cora-san to approach, which he did a little hesitant. Soon after, Vergo covered all his body in haki "If you be a good boy and not react, I'll let your friend free after I'm done, what do you think?"

"If you are willing to keep your word, go ahead."

"Fine" without previous warnings, he hit Cora-san's stomach with his bamboo stick covered in haki, acausing him to arch forward and spit up blood. Vergo didn't give long to think before the second blow came, this time in his back, which made he fall to the ground. I kept trying to scream his name or the words _stop_ and _please_ , but I still was unable to talk. _Stop hurting him! He'll die!_ I could think all I wanted, but it still wouldn't change the fact that one blow after other hit him, without a stop. I could feel a tear falling on my face as I realized that this scene was exactly as before, thirteen years ago, when I could do nothing to save Cora-san.

 _/Flashback/_

 _"I understand now, Rosinante." the strange man, who now I knew it was Vergo, said while frowning deeply, showing his anger towards the my tall blond friend, who was sitting in the snow at the ground with his back against a stone wall. He was already in a bad condition, bullet holes and blood covering his body, but still the other didn't hesitate to kick him on the face, causing him to spit a lot of blood and break the wall where he was leaning against. When I noticed it didn't seem to be enough and he intended to continue, I jumped on him._

 _"Stooop!" I kept punching his stomach as hard as I could, but it didn't seem to cause any damage at all "Are you that Vergo guy?!" what I didn't know at that time was the fact that everything I was doing and saying would only make him more angry and violent.  
_  
 _" 'That Vergo guy' ?"I let out a painful groan as he took my neck in one hand and lifted me up.I was struggling and doing everything in my power to make him release me, but all in vain, he just kept talking with a pissed tone "Then I suppose you... must be the boy from the white city. Law... I've heard all about you. The two of you ran off together, yes? Well, you oughta learn some manners, boy! If you know who I am, you should adress me... As Vergo-san!" Suddenly he threw me too hard, making my body bounce and roll in the snow away, and I could have sworn I heard Cora -san screaming my name in concern._

 _When I gathered enough strength to lift my head I saw Vergo beating Cora -san again, this time without a break , while making his long discourse on Donquixote family and the betrayal of the Second Corazon. I didn't care about any of that shit anymore, I just wanted him to stop. How could I be so naive and bring the enemy to him? I ruined everything! Soon I realized that were tears falling all over my face and I desperately shouted:_

 _"Stop hurting him! He'll die!"._

 _/End of the flashback/_

I wasn't able to talk, but I could perfectly hear his screams of pain and see the blood spreading on the floor. It was unbearable, I wasn't able to do anything besides watch his suffer. I could still close my eyes, but it wouldn't make the scene less real. It was too much… if nothing stopped Vergo, Cora-san was going to die in front of me again. He was going to die to protect me… again. No, I wouldn't let that happened.

I looked around in the hope of finding something to help, yet all I could focus on was Cora -san being hurt… until the figure of Ravan leaning of the wall drew my attention. I could see the pleasure in his eyes and the smirk in the corners of his lips, which sometimes were covered by his hand as he let out a soft chuckle. How could he…? He was clearly enjoying this. However, when I saw a kanata into a sheath hanging on his belt I had an idea. Maybe I could…

A scream interrupted my thoughts and then I saw Vergo pressing his foot against Cora-san's stomach, blood coming out his mouth nonstop. It was too much… I reached my limit. After this, everything happened fast, but I still remember when my blood started to flow faster as the rate of my breath and heart beat increased. I stopped feeling pain and my body seemed to act for it's own, moved by the adrenaline. I summoned a room bigger than I expected and shambled my cuffs with Ravan's katana. I don't know if it was the element of surprise, the speed of my moves, the silent power of Cora-san acting in my favor or the adrenaline making me stronger, but it was pretty easy to cut Vergo's waist in half. Even like this, he tried to hit my legs with his bamboo stick with his upper half leaning on the floor, but I was faster at cutting his arm first.

I kept cutting him in multiples pieces, even when I saw Ravan coming in my direction to help Vergo. I didn't do anything to stop him, I didn't care... if I could save Cora-san from who was hurting him. When he was close enough to hit me with something that was on his hand, which appeared to be a small knife, he suddenly stopped and I saw a pool of blood forming in his shirt. It made me realize that Cora-san was good enough to pick up his gun and shot, yet still I couldn't stop attacking.

"That's enough..." I heard Cora-san approaching and then touching me, undoing his own powers acting on me, it was then that I noticed I was screaming and I could hear the sound of the kanata hitting the floor after cutting one more piece of Vergo. "Calm down, it's over" It was like I could hearing him, but not listen, until I felt his arms around my waist. "Please..."

I stopped screaming and for a brief moment nothing could be heard, just the sound of the katana falling to the ground. My whole body collapsed into his arms and I couldn't move anymore, every inch of it hurting. My vision was a little blurry, but I could still see Cora-san's worried eyes looking at me and his lips moving, probably asking if I was okay. I wanted to reach his face and wipe the tears coming out of his eyes, however I didn't find the strength to do so. All I could do was to stand still as I felt my body being lifted by his warm arms and heard his heartbeat as my head bent over his chest.

He was pretty hurt and was still carrying me, it made me feel terrible. I wanted to get off and say I could stand on my own feet, even if it was a lie. However, even If I could, it was so comfortable, warm and… nice. I didn't want to get away from his touch, so I just relaxed my body and let the tiredness win as I closed my eyes, only having a small glimpse of a huge smile in his face covered in blood.

* * *

 **Answers to the guests:**

 **A/N:** So ... someone could have guessed it was Vergo? Hehehe I was pretty impressed (and glad) that no one in the reviews seemed to really think about him (not directly, anyway). Hope you liked it!

 **Apple Bloom:** Hey, it has been a while! Hope you still want to read hehe Thanks for always support me!

 **Hi:** Updated! Updated!


	18. Chapter 18: Promise of Reunion

**A/N:** The culprit of my delay has a name ... and it's Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance ! I was given the game (finally) as a gift in the same week I posted chapter 17 and I couldn't stop playing (that and I was busy with things of the college, of course), but this week I promised myself I wouldn't play until post chapter 18 ... So here we are ! hahahahaha

I also want to thank everybody who is still reading and reviewing this fic... Love you all! Thanks for your support, it means a lot to me.

Happy Easter , by the way! ^u^

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Promise of Reunion.**

* * *

 _Bright white lights._

 _Corridors passing fast by my sight ._

 _Needles penetrating my body._

 _Faces that I was too dizzy to recognize._

 _Voices echoing. "He has a concussion", "He look terrible...", "The other is worse", "Oh God, he has woke up… Hold on, I'll call a doctor"._

* * *

Some time passed until the dizziness disappeared completely and I could think straight. I answered some question of the doctors and some mariners that came to ask for my help to understand what had happened – probably more worried with their captain than anything else –, but I lied and said that I could remember nothing. They seemed a bit upset and mistrustful, until the doctor said that it was a common thing to someone in my state, nothing I wasn't expecting. They just went away saying they were going to pay a visit again, bet they were hoping my memory to 'came back'. It wasn't going to happen, sorry.

I didn't wanted to raise any more suspicion, so I didn't use any of my powers to heal me nor leave my room, even if I was dying to know how Cora-san was doing. When a nurse with a short brown hair and dark green eyes wearing a pink uniform came to bring me a tray of food, I intended to ask her about him, but surprisingly she talked first.

"It is good to see that your recovery is going well, even your appearance is better, you know? " She left the tray on the table beside my bed and turned to me "And how are your memories? Can you recall anything? "

"No, almost nothing" I said without noticing how harsh I sounded, maybe because I didn't want to talk about it at all. Unfortunately, she noticed and stared her shoes, looking pretty upset.

"Sorry, sir, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make you feel bad or anything… I just…" she bit her lower lip, completely lost in her words, before letting out a deep sigh "Sorry."

"That's okay, really" I smiled as gently I could, trying to look kind. I didn't mean to scare her or anything, it wasn't going to help, so I just lied while I observed her body relax a bit "I'm only a little upset, you know? Not remembering things, it's a little frustrating, but I didn't mean to take it out on you, sorry." Gosh, I wasn't good at being kind, but it seemed to work well with her.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. I just feel bad for you and I… I was worried." a sincere smile very different from mine formed on her lips and her cheeks turned in a bright pink "My name is Haru, by the way. If you need any help don't hesitate to ask me."

"Actually, there is something that I need to ask."

"Let me guess, it's about the captain." he chuckled softly behind a hand after I nodded "I was expecting you to ask, so you do remember that he was the one who brought you here."

"That's one of the few things I can recall."

"Well, when he entered through the hospital doors everyone got really shocked, there was blood everywhere and…" she trailed off when she noticed my worried expression and looked away for a moment, seeming to be wondering if she should apologize or not, although her reaction were already enough. Before continuing, she cleared her throat "We treated him as an emergency, he underwent some surgeries and now he is resting, most of the time unconscious."

"So, is he doing fine?"

"Yeah, he is pretty tough!" she rested a hand in my shoulder "Does it make you feel better?"

"A lot, thanks, Haru-ya. But… can I ask one more thing?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Can I pay him a visit?"

"I am afraid not" I could see a mix of concern and sadness in her eyes "We aren't allowing visits to him at the moment, even if we were, you probably wouldn't find him awake. And you can't be wandering around. I understand your concern, but try to worry about yourself sometimes."

"I guess you are right."

"Of course I am!" she put both hands at her hips and smiled proudly. I didn't intend to tell her that actually I was planning in sneak into his room that night, she didn't need to know that, right? "You two seem pretty close, he also seemed very worried about you when he arrived, and I don't know if I could say that but…" she look to both sides before leaning forward to make me able to hear her whisper "I heard him calling a name while sleeping… I can't be sure, since there is no name in your record due the lack of information and documentation about you, but… I can't help but to think it was yours."

"What!?" I exclaimed louder than I intended to and blushed hard, causing her to laugh softly. "What did he talk?"

"Not much, almost only the name… Law, isn't it?"

"Oh," I looked down, trying not to look too upset. He was thinking about the child version of _me_ of this world, not about the _me_ he met now. I knew it was kind of wrong, yet I couldn't help but feel sad with the thought of not being the one in his mind… I mean, not the right one… the one of now, of the other world, of… Gosh, this thing of space and time travel messes with one's mind. I took a moment to notice she was looking at me with a different expression this time, eyes full of confusion and concern. "That isn't me, I'm Bepo." I smiled to try convince her that I was okay, but she wasn't dumb.

"Sorry, it seems that I'm don't know the right things to say, eh?" she ran her hand through the hair behind her head, looking away "Well, if you need, feel free to call me anytime!" seeming to not want to disturb me any longer, she walked slowly towards the door and when she put a hand at the knob it looked like as if she remember something while turning to look at me again. "Almost forgot! Since you are very fond of him, please, take care of our captain." she bowed for some instants before opening the door to leave "Everyone knows he was… kind of needing someone like you."

I almost asked why, but I didn't want to extend the conversation for any longer. She seemed to be someone reliable, however that situation and that talk was making me feel depressed, even if I hadn't the right to, since I was still wondering why Cora-san suddenly decided to help me after our huge discussion. I told him the true, hoping he could understand and believe, well, not that I had a choice at that moment anyway, I was in a dead end. I didn't mean to, but I had hurt his feelings. Tried to make things right just to make everything worse. Stupid. And even after all that, he risked his life to save me, so I couldn't stop to try to understand what made he do all that.

I let out a long and deep sigh. Perhaps I could ask him myself, I mean, that if he still wanted to see my face. Maybe he only saved me to not have to feel guilty or for pity. Or just because he has a kind heart. Probably the last one. Anyway, none of this meant he had forgave me, I didn't expect him to. Luckily – or not –, I would discover my answer in the night, even though I was hoping deep inside that he wasn't awake, I just wanted to see him with my own eyes, but didn't know if I was prepared to talk to him. In any way, he being awakened or not, I was so tired of running away that I would go see him that night no matter what.

I looked at the ceiling, my thoughts traveling through the recent events and questions I had. I once told myself that what happened in this world didn't matter, yet I couldn't help but feel a deep curiosity about the things that led the situation to the 'now'. Both Vergo and Cora-san were still alive and free, so I couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities. The first thing that came in my mind was that maybe Cora-san never infiltrated in the Donquixote family, but soon I realized it was impossible, since he knew who was Vergo, Baby-5, Dellinger and the _me_ of this world.

Perhaps he abandoned the mission after ' _I_ ' died, which would explain his knowledge and some of the things that happened. However, why did Vergo wanted revenge? Did they discovered what Cora-san was planning? Or did he do something bad before leaving? There where a lot of possibilities based in only one hypothesis, it was craziness to try to figure it all out by myself. After I made sure Cora-san was safe and doing fine, I would investigate more about it.

Then my stomach growled interrupting my thoughts and remembering how hungry I was, so I took the tray of food Haru-ya left and put it in my lap. There was some fruits, rice and… Really? Sandwich? Ugh…

* * *

I said that I would see him in the night no matter what, but the evening came and I noticed that it would be easier said than done as I left my room, peeking at both sides of the corridor to make sure there was no one there – or at least no one paying attention –, and realized I didn't have the slightest idea of where to go. I should have asked the nurse which room Cora-san was, though she probably wouldn't tell me due suspicion.

Look behind every door would be a waste of time, so maybe I could go to the reception and 'borrow' the book that they probably had with all the patients in the hospital and their current rooms. Sneaking through the corridors, trying not to draw unnecessary attention, I stopped at a spot behind a wall where the receptionists couldn't see me. It took only a peek to locate what I was looking for and then I picked up a small stone in a nearby plant pot to be able to _shamble_ it with the book. If I did at the right moment, they wouldn't have time to notice the change, so I waited until they got busy – one answering the phone and the other helping an old man with something – and prepared to summon my _room_. However, when I was about to speak the said word, I felt a hand on my shoulder that made me startle and look in the person's direction.

"Oh, hi" I said, smiling like a child who had been caught trying to steal a cookie before dinner "Haru-ya, wasn't it?"

"Don't give me that!" she pointed her index finger to my chest before putting both hands at her hips, although she looked furious, she kept her voice low "You were supposed to be in your room, resting, like the good boy I thought you were! But no, you had to go and do exactly what I told you not to do. Really, what were you thinking?"

"I… I just…" I stuttered a bit before giving up and letting out a sigh. I looked away, trying not to blush and said in a very low whisper that she only was able to hear due to her quick reaction of getting closer "I just wanted to see him."

"Oh God… How... Cute!" she put her hands on her now rosy cheeks as her eyes widened a bit and a smile appeared in her face. I looked at her with a very confused and surprised expression, which she seemed to notice, since she quickly crossed her arms and returned staring daggers at me after cleaning her throat "So, what was your brilliant plan? Go in every room looking for him?" she looked around and realized we were near the reception "I don't think they would tell you where he is, you know?"

"Yeah, I thought so…" I was certain that they wouldn't tell me, that's why I wasn't planning to ask.

"You are helpless…" she sighed and relaxed her body, closing her eyes for a moment before opening to reveal a gentle gaze "I'm going to show you where he is."

"Really!?"

"BUT..." she started when saw my surprised and happy face "…you have to promise me you are going to listen and do as I say for now on! If you agree, I'll show you him and everyday I'll tell you how is he doing, but after tonight you are going to see him only when you are allowed to, okay?"

"I understand."

"Promise me!"

"I promise" I didn't know if I would fulfill this promise, but I didn't have choice but promise.

"Okay, so follow me" with a smile she turned and started to walk through the hospital corridors with me – after returning the stone to where it belonged – behind her. When she wasn't lecturing me a little more about how careless and stupid I was, it was completely silent, until we reach a room not very far from where we were, though very far from mine. Haru opened the door with the number 226 on it and motioned for me to enter, what I did followed by her.

There he was, lying in a hospital bed, bandages covering most parts of his body and a blood bag hanging on a metal pedestal on his side, thought its tube wasn't connected with his arm. I approached to see his eyes closed in a peaceful expression, his chest rising and falling slowly. I touched his face slightly with the back of my hand, caressing his cheek before running my fingers through his hair.

"I told you… He is sleeping most of the day, it would be lucky to find he awake."

"That's okay" I said taking my eyes from his face. "I just wanted to see him a little bit, see that he was better with my own eyes"

"I know how you feel" she rest a hand in my shoulder and with the corner of my eyes I could see a kind smile and concerned eyes carrying a sadness that seemed to have a meaning and a long history behind. She really meant that.

"Thank you..." I sighed and showed her a truly sincere smile "Really, I feel much better now. We can return." she nodded and went toward the door. I looked at him one more time before following her, but when I started to walk away I felt a weak grip in my wrist, startling me and causing me to turn quickly to see Cora-san's half open eyes looking at me. Without noticing, I smiled softly at him, happiness and relief making everything that I wanted to say or perhaps needed to be said suddenly disappear and I couldn't think of anything better to say instead of "Hey..."

"Hi…" the sound of his weak and low voice alerted Haru, who came in a hurry to see him.

"Oh God, you woke! How are you feeling? Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"I guess the best someone in my place could be feeling, and no, thank you very much" he said without looking away from me, which seemed to send a warn to Haru that we needed some time alone. Although I really wanted that I wouldn't ask her, she was indeed being very kind and helpful.

"I'll give you a few minutes of privacy" she bowed slightly and walked to the door "I'll be outside if you need me, but don't take too long nor stress out, both need to rest" when the sound of the door closing behind her echoed, Cora-san and I kept looking at each other for some minutes in silent while a lot of questions ran through my mind before he spoke.

"Don't worry too much about what happened" I almost couldn't hear him because of the low sound of his voice, I had to lean forward to be able to understand what was said.

"I don't get it…"

"Neither do I." he took my hand in gentle squeeze of his "Actually, I don't even know if we are talking about the same thing" he chuckled a little before noticing that it made his body ache a bit and his face twisted into a painful expression for a brief moment. I instinctively reached out with my free hand, but he assured me with a smile that he was okay. "Let's… pretend that nothing happened for now, 'cause I don't want to talk about complicated things in a hospital bed. Let's just enjoy this moment of peace we have togheter."

"Yeah… Even though I have a lot of questions in my mind and things that you want and deserve to know, I also don't feel like talking about these things now." I smiled as my thumb ran gentle circles in the back of his hand and without thinking I continued "I missed you… a lot."

"I…" he stopped for a brief moment, seeming to be thinking very deeply about what he was about to say "I missed you, too."

"For real?"

"Yes, but, again, I don't know if we are talking about the same thing."

"I wonder." I smirked thinking about what he was saying and I couldn't help but feel like asking if he was insinuating what I thought he was, but I held the urge. "I know you don't want to talk about it, I don't want either, but I need to say… I'm sorry." I made a stop sign with my hand when he was about to contest "Don't say anything… I just wanted to say these words to you before I suffocate with them stuck in my throat." he nodded slowly.

"Okay, so let me do the same… I'm sorry, too."

"But…"

"No buts, I understood your point, so do the same for me, please." he smiled "We can discuss and explain ourselves later, okay?" I nodded and released his hand for a moment to be able to drag the armchair that was at the corner of the room to the side of his bed. After I sat down, I took his hand with both of mine, feeling that this time I wouldn't be able to let it go again. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but I'm more worried about you…"

"Don't be, I'm really okay, I just need to rest." he intensified the grip in one of my hands, turning his gaze to my face "And this bandages in your head, are they for real or just a pretend?" I felt a little pain in his voice, but decided to ignore it for now.

"For real, I preferred to stay as a regular patient." I smirked running my gaze through his body and returning to look at his eyes in the end "Do you want me to…?"

"No, no, thanks. It is painful, but I'd rather it of have to answer boring and complicated questions after. I suppose you thought the same."

"Yeah" I looked to the floor for some minutes, thinking of what I could say to break the silence and the queer mood without mentioning things that weren't suppose to be said. Cora-san seemed to notice, since he changed the subject, causing me to turn my gaze back to him.

"By the way, I was told that my subordinates went to talk to you. What did you tell them?"

"About what?"

"' _About what?_ ' About what happened! Did you tell them what happened?"

"What happened? I don't remember" his expression that was really confused quickly became playful when he notice my smirk and the slight sarcastic tune in my voice. "It is a consequence of my concussion."

"Is that so?" he smiled, trying hard to not laugh, since he knew it would hurt him, and continue his equally sarcastic statement "I'll tell you what happened: you were kidnapped by some pirates that wanted me to go alone and give them an absurd amount of berries, but I did as they told and went. However, when it looked like they were going to break the promise, I fight. It was hard, but in the end I was able to rescue and bring you here, or at least it was what I was intending to tell everyone."

"Good to know, but I think I'll still keep saying I don't remember a thing." we kept a good minute looking directly at the other eyes, enjoying the peace of the moment and each other's company, until a low knock in the door made us turn to see Haru putting her head slightly into the room to look at us.

"I don't want to interrupt, but it is time to go."

"Will you come again?" Cora-san looked at me with a pleading expression, making me want to say what he wanted to hear, even though I couldn't be sure of it.

"I don't think so..." he lifted an eyebrow and was about to ask why when I continued to explain myself "I wasn't supposed to be here now in first place."

"And I'll make sure it won't happen again until you are allowed to, Bepo-san!" Haru pointed a finger at me with a firm tone in her voice, despite the affectionate expression in her face.

"That's okay, I'll behave from now on." I smirked at her before turning to look at Cora-san. "I'm already very glad to be able to see you again." I kissed softly his hand before leaning it in the bed again and getting up from my chair.

"Don't say it as if we were never to see each other again." he pouted like a child, what made me chuckle.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to leave you never again." I went to the door and left after exchanging with him a glance and a 'good-bye', which sounded more like a promise of reunion.

* * *

 **A/N:** Only wanna say... The meaning behind the number 226 is pretty lame hahahaha I was thinking what number his room could be and at first I didn't put any... But then this number came into my mind and the explanation of why is very simple: when Cora-san died in One Piece he was 26 years old, and when Law finally fought against Doflamingo he was also 26! 2 times 26 (no, not 52... hahahahha), so it ended up as 226... I said it was lame! XD Hope you enjoyed anyway.

God, almost forgot! My friends and I created characters that kind of represent us, and I decided to put them in my fics. NO, it's not going to affect the story or the plot, cause I'm only putting them in the role of characters that were already present in the story planned in my mind, but as random people. The difference? Well, I'll replace random and simple characters with ones that have a more detailed and vivid appareance and personality ^^ It"ll be fun, believe me. For exemple, I was planning in a random and normal nurse to help Law in this chapter, but I decided to put Haru (friend's creation, thank you Glenda for letting me use her), she's very nice, right° hahahahaha Hope you like the idea.

 **Answers to the guests:  
**

 **Apple Bloom:** Yaaay! Thank you as always ~~

 **Katie Winger:** As I said before, I don't intend to abandon this fic, don't worry ^^ I delay it sometimes, but I won't stop! And believe me, I would like to write one chapter everyday, but I'm not that good and I have a lot of writeblocks (ugh, hate this) LOL ! And, of course, life calls (unfortunately... :/)

You are welcome ^^ Thanks for your support, keep reading and reviewing (me likes reviews OwO) ~~

 **ZeroRandomNumber:** Yay, I surprised someone! (Achievement Unlocked) LOL ! I really hoped to surprise everyone, but it seems that it was only a few people :c hahahhaha And don't worry, I'm not going to give up on this story, I love it so much ~~ Thanks for reviewing and supporting me ^^


	19. Chapter 19: Happiness

**A/N:** Hey there, everyone! Well, it's been a while and I could start to explain why it took me so long (there are reasons), but I think it doesn't really matter, right? The chapter is here and I hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Happiness**

* * *

"So, It seems that you calmed down." there were still some clocks in the floor, which the old lady was picking up and putting in the wall. And I didn't waste time at joining her, organizing the ones she wouldn't be able to reach without the help of a ladder.

"Looks like it..." I didn't have the slightest idea of where was the exact place to put each clock, I just kept randomly placing them here and there. I think it probably didn't matter, because she never said anything about what I was doing.

"Did you give up on the idea of going back?"

"Well, yes. I'm okay with the way things are going now" I looked down when I heard her sighing in relief and I met with her face, which was clearly full of curiosity. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight, but I decided to tell her a little about what had happened. I mean, she deserved it at least, after the scene I made last time I went there. Even if she was paying attention to my story, she didn't stop the work, putting one clock after another. I just followed up her pace, well, at least trying to, she was fast for her age.

"That's good to hear, boy." With the corner of my eyes, I could see she nodding slightly and smiling. Her cat seemed to feel the happiness of his master, since it came running direct to her, purring while circling her little body. "So, today he'll be discharged from the hospital, right?"

"Yeah, but he's still saying that everybody is just overreacting. That he could have returned to his house long time ago, because he is feeling a hundred percent good and stuff." I smiled a little at the memory of him begging to the doctor to let him go because 'he had work to do'. As a doctor, I could tell he had already recovered long ago, but I wouldn't tell him that. Maybe I was just overreacting like everybody else, but I still thought it was better if he rested. "Anyway, when I wake up I'll go to the hospital to bring him home."

"Well, am I right to think that you haven't told him the whole truth yet?" she stopped for once to look at me and hear my answer. Slowly closing my eyes, I sighed and nodded.

"But I will" after some seconds of silence I finally answered properly while opening my eyes and turning my glare to the ceiling "Just hope everything goes right"

* * *

"You have to change his bandages once in a while and be sure he is eating properly" Haru was a good person, and I like her. Seriously, she is a good girl and friend, but, sometimes, I wished she could just shut up. I mean, I knew all those things. Even if I wasn't a doctor, she kept telling me everything about how to take care of Corazon again and again, since the day the doctor told he was thinking of discharge him.

I looked at the hospital main door, where Cora-san was in a wheelchair talking with his doctor. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but whatever it was, was making him laugh. I couldn't help but keep staring at him, which I didn't notice I was doing for a while until he looked back and waved a hand to me, smiling. Trying to hide the slight blush that formed in my cheeks, I smiled and waved back.

"Hey, are you listening?" Haru snapped her fingers in front of me, making me return my glare to her. She was using an angry expression in her face while waiting for my answer, which didn't come. "Well?" I let out a low groan and rolled my eyes, but when I noticed she suddenly was staring sadly at the floor and pouting, I took a deep breath to calm down.

"Look, Haru, I know you are worried, but I know what to do, okay? You already told me it, like, thousand of times." I forced a small smile, which made her sighed in relief.

"I know... I know..." she scratched the back of her hair slightly before continuing "Just... take care of him, okay?" I only nodded firmly while noticing the doctor bringing Cora-san in the wheelchair. We both turned to greet him and congratulate him for finally being discharged. But soon the situation became awkward, since Corazon and I kept only looking at each other, without saying a single word.

"So," the doctor caught everyone's attention by cleaning his throat "You are finally free, Captain, you can go home, but don't overdo. Rest and, if anything, don't hesitate to come here!"

"Thank you, I will" We both smiled and waved goodbye to Haru and the doctor as they returned to their work at the hospital. Soon they left, Cora-san looked to me and, with a slight blush in his cheeks and a bright smile in his lips, he asked something I was wanting to hear for days "So, can you take me home?"

Besides the people greeting Cora-san and wishing him a good recover, the walk home was quietly. It was a little far away, but I was already used to it, since I visited him almost everyday at the hospital. In the opposite, Corazon seemed to be a little unquiet, moving a bit in the wheelchair now and then, but never asking me if we were close or not.

When we reached home, I stopped to lock the door behind us, but as soon as I heard a yawn I turned to see Cora-san standing, out of his wheelchair. "Hey, what do you think you are doing?" I reached for him, trying to make him sit back, but in vain.

"C'mon, both you and I know that I don't need it" he said while stretching, avoiding my attempt to make him go back to his wheelchair. It didn't take long to me to stop trying and sigh in defeat, making him chuckle. He petted my head still laughing and grinning, but soon his expression became slightly sad, those beautiful eyes were full of concern "Hey... I may be wrong, but I think it's time for us to talk." I looked directly at him a little shocked, but not fully surprised. I knew that it was coming, sooner or later. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Sure"

* * *

"Well, where do we start?" He sat beside me in the couch while handing me a cup of tea, for which I only waved my head in sign of thanks. He was expecting me to say something, but when I just bit my bottom lip and didn't answer him, he continued. "We could only pretend nothing happened and start again, but it wouldn't feel right. I think we need to tell everything, make sure there are no lies between us..." The silence kept still, so he didn't stop. "I want you to know that I'm willing to hear what you have to say."

"I don't know..." I sighed. I didn't want to admit I was afraid. Afraid he wasn't going to believe me once more, that my heart would break again. I really wish we could forget everything, but I knew he was right, so I gathered forces to start. There was no turning back. "I want you to know that whatever happens from now on, I like you a lot. That I just want you to be happy."

"You tell like you are leaving or something like this." he rested a hand in my shoulder and looked me with confused and worried eyes.

"No! I would never..." I quickly shook my head before turning my gaze to the floor "I mean, if you don't want me to, I would never leave you." I could see with the corner of my eyes that he was smiling, and I couldn't stop the blush forming in my cheeks. "If you could just believe me" I whispered, but I knew he was able to hear it perfectly in the silent room.

"What if I told you I already believe?" I startled and turned to look at his eyes, to make sure he was telling the truth. My bottom lip trembled a little at the sight of his eyes, they held no lies. Took some seconds for me to recover, but when I did, I let out a small chuckle. "What?"

"You don't even know the whole story, don't raise me hope."

"Well, maybe if you tell me everything, then I'll be able to believe in the whole story, not only in a part." After putting his cup in the small table, he made me do the same and took my hands in his. "Please, trust me... So I can trust you" I took a deep breath. Maybe I would regret it later, but it was now or never.

"Okay..." I held his hands firmly and met his eyes with mine. "My real name... It is Trafalgar D. Water Law, I'm the boy you met years ago, the one that... died." I watched his expression writhes in pain caused by his memories. I didn't know how exactly everything happened and I wasn't going to ask. I wanted to stop and ask if he was okay with the situation, but his eyes held determination. They were saying to me to keep going. "I know it sounds crazy, but I'm from... another dimension?" Even I didn't know how to explain everything, but I had to try.

"Well," when he made no protests, I continued "In the dimension where I came from, you saved me... You gave me the Ope Ope no mi and I was able to heal my illness. But..." I intensified the grip on his hands and I couldn't stop the tears forming in my eyes from falling. "I messed up! I gave us away, I didn't want to, but I did! Because of it... You died. Died protecting me from Doflamingo." he finally reacted, stopping my yelling by hugging me tightly.

"Shh, that's okay. That's enough" he stroked the back of my hair and kept telling comforting words in my ear. The tears I have been holding all this time up until that very moment couldn't stop falling anymore. I didn't hug him back, I just couldn't make me do that, so I only stayed there, feeling his embrace. Between the sobs all I could say was 'sorry', even if he kept telling that everything was fine, until different words came from his mouth and caught my attention"I believe you."

"You do?" I pulled away all of sudden, looking at him and waiting for an answer with a shocked expression on my face and tears still falling.

"Yeah." he put both hands in each side of my face and smiled wide "I... knew somehow it was you from the very beginning. I know that sounds stupid, but your eyes... they are the same" he sighed and shook his head before looking back at me "I just didn't know how... And I didn't want to believe, because I was afraid. Afraid to get hurt again, or to lose you again." he stop for a second to let out a small chuckle completely free from happiness or emotion. "And look, those fears almost made me actually lose you again."

"That wasn't your fault" I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his thumbs wiping my tears. "I shouldn't have lied to you, I am to blame for our fight. You only reacted the way anyone would." I frowned a little when I opened my eyes and saw small tears forming in the side of his eyes. I rested my hands in the back of his and leaned my head to the side slightly "No one could have expected what happened next."

"I know" he sighed, but didn't stop "But I should have gone earlier to save you. I kept telling myself that it was a trap and you were with them, but deep inside I was just in denial. I was so hurt, so afraid..." He leaned forward until our foreheads touched and I could feel his hands holding my face with a little more force, even if they were trembling a little "I'm so sorry for taking me so long to realize that I would have regretted forever if I hadn't gone to save you... Didn't matter if you were telling the truth or not, because if you had said that you were just mocking me back then... I would still forgive you." between the tears falling on his cheeks, I could see a big grin forming on his lips "But I'm so glad that you were telling the truth... I told myself that I would listen to you and believe in whatever you said, because I'm tired of not allowing me to be happy…"

"You, more than anyone, deserve to be happy..." I let go of his hands only to rest mine on the sides of his head, the same he was doing to me. "You saved my life more than one time, even if it wasn't exactly you... It still the same heart..." the most sincere smile I have ever did was formed at that moment. I have been given once more the chance to tell what I've been wanting to tell him for years, this time I wouldn't screw up. "Thank you for everything... If you could, please, allow me to be part of what makes you happy"

"No... I don't want it..." He let go of my head just to pull me into an embrace, resting my face in his shoulder and holding me tight "You already make me happy, so, please, all I want is to you to be part of my happiness, share it with me... Nothing would make me happier, Law"

Slowly, I raised my arms to rest them on his back, returning the hug. The tension started to drain away from my body and I could finally relax in the warm of his embrace. I could tell he was still waiting for an answer, so I quickly nodded.

"Of course I will"

* * *

 **A/N:** Just to say, they will talk more about the past in future chapters, don't worry if you are still a little confused... But if you are, tell me, then I'll make sure to make it clear next time! Thank you for reading ~~

 **Answers to the guests:**

 **Apple Bloom:** I love to write scenes with lots of drama and emotions, being sad or happy. I want everyone who is reading to feel the same I feel when I'm writing, so it always makes me happy to see reviews like yours XD

Thank you for always supporting me ~

 **Liz:** Hahaha, thank you! Sorry for taking so long, but I didn't forget or stop writing it. Your review and support is also sssssuuupppeeeeeeeeeer!


End file.
